


Collapse

by darthmelyanna, miera



Series: stargate_ren [26]
Category: Stargate Atlantis, Stargate SG-1
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Historical, Alternate Universe - Renaissance, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-06-02
Updated: 2009-06-10
Packaged: 2019-10-02 14:21:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 29,529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17265764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darthmelyanna/pseuds/darthmelyanna, https://archiveofourown.org/users/miera/pseuds/miera
Summary: As the first year of Elizabeth's reign nears its end, the young queen finds her political will challenged on many fronts





	1. Chapter 1

Lord David Heightmeyer sighed and shifted in his chair in the crowded, oppressively hot assembly hall. It was on days like this that he felt terribly sorry for the women in the room. His own garb was uncomfortable, but he could not imagine how much worse it was in corsets and petticoats.

As a concession to the heat, the college had adjourned for most of the afternoon, while the sun beat down upon the hall and made it unbearable indoors. The difficulty with this plan was now, in the evening, everyone was restless and ready to retire for the night, so the discussions were more likely to grow rancorous or simply not occur.

Lord William Abelson finished reading his report on the state of livestock in the country. Lord George called for a vote from the men present and the measure passed without incident. Everyone stirred, as Abelson's proposal was expected to be the last business of the day before the college adjourned. But Lord George paused, and David followed his gaze.

The Viscount of Glaston was signaling for attention. "Lord Matthew, you have business to bring before the college?"

"I do, my lord." The young man stood up with a fistful of parchment and cleared his throat as though nervous. "Your Majesty, my lords," he said amid the light chattering, "There is a proposal I wish to submit to this body for consideration."

David glanced about the room. Most of the other nobles looked bored or irritated at this delay of their departure, but the queen, he noted, looked slightly apprehensive. David frowned and turned his attention back to the viscount.

"As we all know, the queen has been working tirelessly since her coronation to rebuild the prize jewel in her father's legacy: Atalan's royal navy," Glaston half-read from his notes. "It is a noble venture, to be sure. However, I fear that by focusing her attentions so intensely on this one aspect of our country's security, the crown may have overlooked other pressing needs of our defense."

David blinked. That statement was tantamount to an accusation, and a daring thing to speak aloud in the presence of the entire college of lords and the sovereign.

"To that end," the viscount continued, "I propose an immediate halt to the construction of her Majesty's navy, and a full review of how the crown divides its resources between the army and navy."

There was a silence in the hall at this amazing pronouncement. It seemed the entire room had gone into shock. After a lull, though, muttering began to break out, calls both angry and defensive beginning to rise in volume, which were only silenced when Lord George held up a hand with a stern expression on his face.

Before the queen or Lord George could speak, Bertram Samuels rose. "Majesty, I second Lord Matthew's proposal," he said, "and call for a full discourse on the subject."

A handful of other lords stood up to support Samuels' motion, and David shifted in his seat. This demonstration had been planned, but it appeared the queen had not known it was coming any more than he himself had.

Queen Elizabeth glanced towards Lord George and Lord Daniel in silent question, her face showing not much more than surprise. It was Jonathan of Neill, however, who rose next. "Majesty, my lords, this seems a weighty topic to undertake at such a late hour, when it seems so many of us are caught off our guard by such a plan."

Lord George nodded, turning back to the men who were still standing in support of Glaston. "I agree with the marquis. My lords, we will take up Lord Matthew's proposal immediately upon reconvening, some three days hence. If that will satisfy you?"

Few if any men ever dared contradict the Marquis of Hammond in such a matter. David thought Glaston seemed about to, but his shoulder was seized by Lord Bertram, who whispered something. Glaston nodded to Lord George, who let out a breath and closed the session.

Noise erupted across the room at this unexpected turn of events. David saw his daughter attend the queen out of the room and then took himself to his own chambers, wondering what game was afoot in the court now.

* * *

In Elizabeth's garden, the roses were wilting.

It had come as a great shock to her upon her return to Atlantis some weeks ago, and she had thought that the garden had been neglected during her absence. But she was soon informed by Daniel and Lord George that while she was away in the south, the weather in Atlantis had been hotter than normal and unusually dry. The roses, Daniel reminded her, would grow again next year. There were much larger problems elsewhere.

Unfortunately, he had not been wrong. The previous night's activities in the college had left her restless, and after a poor night's sleep she had come out to her garden for a little solitude before she had to turn her mind to the business of the government.

"My lady?"

Elizabeth looked up from one of the few rose bushes that might survive and saw Laura standing in the entrance, illuminated by the rising sun. She suppressed a sigh, knowing what was coming. "Yes?"

"They are all assembled in your chambers," Laura replied.

Elizabeth stood, looking over her gown swiftly to make sure she had not gotten dirt on it. She left the garden with Laura, her eyes adjusting to the dark corridors lit by torches. Marcus and two other guards followed them. "Laura," she said idly, "do you ever wish you could just go somewhere else?"

"You were here when I was planning my wedding," Laura replied, and Elizabeth had to laugh a little. "I do love being here, but being able to travel elsewhere this summer was a great blessing."

Elizabeth smiled ruefully. "The next time I venture away from Atlantis, I shall have to be more moderate in my travels. Just a few days ago I woke in the middle of the night and could not remember where I was for a moment."

"Wait till you are married, Elizabeth," Laura said softly. "Then you may find yourself waking suddenly in the night with a man holding you and have one panicked moment of wondering what he's doing in your bed."

"Laura!" Elizabeth chided, though she was struggling not to laugh.

"'Tis true," Laura replied, holding her chin up and smiling mischievously.

"Yes, well," Elizabeth said, "as queen I would have the luxury of sending my husband off to his own bed, so perhaps I would not have that trouble."

Laura's smile turned distant. "Believe me, Elizabeth, usually when I wake in the night, I am happy to know that Carson is there with me."

At the top of a staircase, the two paused, and Elizabeth laid her hand on Laura's arm. "I've not told you lately how glad I am to see you so happy with him," she said. "I know you and I had a little difficulty at the beginning, but I hope it is all behind us."

"It is. And I am." Swiftly Laura kissed Elizabeth on one cheek and then the other. "Now, let us hope for the best in this conference."

Elizabeth took a deep breath and nodded, though she was not confident of such an outcome.

At the door to her chambers Kate was waiting, alone. Elizabeth nodded to Marcus to keep the guards outside while she conferred with her lords, and she entered. The three men inside rose, and Elizabeth nodded to them. "My lords," she said, looking around at Daniel, Lord George, and Jack, "what do you have for me?"

Daniel looked at the other two men as though they were all guilty of something and he wanted someone else to confess. Lord George stood a little straighter and looked her in the eye. "Your Majesty, we know little more than you at this point," he said. "What information I've been able to gather since the session last night merely confirms what Glaston said in the college. He wants to suspend the reconstruction of the navy until such time that the land borders of the country, especially in the southwest, are adequately secured."

"Adequately secured?" Elizabeth repeated, somewhat sardonically.

"His words, not mine," Lord George was quick to add.

Rather gracelessly, Elizabeth sank down into her chair; the others took that as permission to sit. "Have you any notion of his rationale?" she asked. "Or what 'adequately secured' means in his mind?"

"No, my lady," Daniel replied. "Given who was supporting him, I can only guess this is a scheme hatched or nurtured by Samuels. What his definitions of such things are, I have no idea."

"You think this plan is not Glaston's, then?" Jack asked.

Daniel shrugged helplessly. "He may have had the original notion, but I cannot imagine so young a lord daring to bring up such a wild proposal to the queen's face without being encouraged by someone more powerful."

"What do you think is Samuels' aim in this? Or Glaston's, for that matter?"

"My lady," Jack said, looking uncomfortable, "you know I have not a great political mind, but does Matthew of Glaston have some reason, good or bad, to feel slighted by you?"

She stiffened slightly, but nodded. "It is not a good reason, but he may feel it is. Do you think that could be his motive for this?"

"I doubt it is the sole one, but it may explain his audacity."

Elizabeth smiled a little. She was feeling more charitable towards Jack right now than she had at any time since their argument in Neill. His quick thinking the night before had provided Lord George with a way to prevent the debate from occurring immediately. "So," she asked. "What is your counsel?"

"I fear you must hear him out," Daniel said slowly. "He has enough supporters to force a discussion of the matter, whether you are present or not."

Elizabeth shook her head slightly. "Such things have happened before and have not required my presence for the meetings," she said. "I have no intention of changing my mind on this score. Could my time not be used in more productive ways than listening to a fruitless debate?"

"What harm is there, then, in placating him for a time and listening to his proposal, whether you accept it ultimately or not?" Jack asked her.

"I do not like the perception of pandering to a man who flaunted my orders so egregiously just a few months ago," Elizabeth explained. "Glaston should have had the decency to speak to me on such an important and immense matter before dragging it before the entire college. I will not give him the attention he wants."

"Are you sure his idea has no merit?" Jack asked.

"Unless there is some information you are withholding from me, my lord, I imagine I would know better than the viscount how vulnerable our borders are," she said, her voice cooling.

Jack's eyes flashed, but his voice remained calm. "Indeed, my lady, but you must acknowledge the Wraith attacks have been fewer this summer."

"Due to the ships which I commissioned be built!" she protested.

Daniel groaned. "Yes, cousin, which is sure to be an argument used against further growth of the navy."

Elizabeth considered that for a moment, her frustration mounting. "I laid out my plans for the defense of the realm shortly after I took the throne. That work is not yet finished. I have no intention of changing course now, with so much still to be done. The Wraith remain an immediate threat and I will not allow us to lose focus on removing them from Atalan's waters because of some random lord's plans for reshaping the military in his own image."

Lord George spoke. "Majesty, we do not know how deep Glaston's support is. I think it would be best for you to be present when the college reconvenes in three days, both out of courtesy and also in case the college is swayed by the arguments presented. Your presence will serve to remind them of the commitment made last fall."

"He is a viscount from the southern regions," Elizabeth said, frowning. "How strong could his support be?"

"I do not know," George replied. His tone and expression left her with a feeling of foreboding. "And that bothers me a great deal."

"Find out, then," she told them all, grateful the college had already been planning a recess for a few days. It gave her some time to plan. "I want no more surprises on this matter, my lords."

* * *

Teyla urged her horse along the river path, her skin damp from the sweltering air. She had not expected to leave the village this morning, but news had reached her ears that had set Athos into an uproar. She had elected not to wait for the ferry but head for Atlantis with all speed on her own horse.

She had missed the last meeting of the college of lords due to work in the village. Her father had remained away from Atlantis frequently for the same reason, though Tagan had also felt great antipathy for the regent, Robert Kinsey, and wished to keep himself away from the man as much as possible. Teyla herself had endured her share of subtle slights from the lords of Atalan who were not accustomed to having one of the most powerful provinces in the nation in the hands of a woman. She disliked the intrigues and gossip in the court as well. Though she treasured the queen's friendship, as the Countess of Athos, she had to decide on a daily basis how to best serve her people. Often, that choice meant she remained with them.

Now, she needed to draw upon all her status and strength and she went to court as if to battle. If the rumors that had reached her ears were true, her people needed her not as an extra set of hands but as one of the most influential nobles in Atalan. She would not allow the minimal increase in safety they had seen this summer vanish at the whims of a group of men who knew nothing of life under threat of the Wraith.

She would not permit it.

* * *

Laura was gasping quietly while her fingers dug into his shoulders. "This is probably a bad idea, Carson," she muttered into his ear while his lips found the sensitive spot along her neck. Her dress had been unlaced enough to slip from her shoulders and give him more access to her skin.

"Yes," he agreed, breathless. Despite their mutual protestations, neither of them stopped moving. His arms were starting to ache from holding Laura's weight even though she was pressed up against the wall. "Someone could walk in."

Laura squirmed against him at that thought and he groaned into her neck. He hefted her up slightly higher and when his hand moved her head thudded back against the wall of the alcove they were hiding in. It only barely shielded them from sight of the door. "A servant, one of the guards, anyone could walk in, find us," he murmured, smirking slightly to himself at the way Laura shook her head in fear but clung to him harder as he spoke.

She went entirely rigid in his arms a moment later and he buried his face against her skin, savoring the scent of his wife's body as he moved mindlessly until he found his own release. In spite of the pain in his arms, he didn't want to let her go.

During the queen's stay in Neill, when they suspected Laura had suffered a miscarriage, he had lain beside her each night and firmly told himself to keep his hands from wandering. He wanted to give Laura time to heal and he was afraid to push her for anything else until she was ready. So it had gone for days until they were visiting Laura's family. He had awakened in the night to find Laura staring at him with a hungry expression. Before he could speak, she had kissed him and then straddled him, the bed linens falling away as she settled above his body.

She had never been so bold with him before, something that had surprised him since their wedding. Laura had kissed him first, after all. Shyness and timidity were not things his bride was known for. He didn't know what had changed but that night the woman in his bed had been the one he had courted, who had never shown hesitance or coyness, especially when displaying her affection for her husband.

And oh, he had enjoyed it.

Since then, Carson felt a bit like a man possessed. It would have been worrisome if Laura had not been behaving the same way. Since they'd returned to Atlantis, he'd had trouble focusing on his work and Laura had been struggling to keep up with her duties, because they seemed almost incapable of staying away from each other for any length of time.

This interlude in the alcove of his office, in the middle of the morning, was merely another example. Laura had things she should be doing. He had tracts to read and patients to see. However, when she came to tell him she would be attending the queen later than usual that night, one thing had led to another, and now here they were, not very concealed in the corner and entangled in a way that would leave no doubt about what they had been doing.

Laura wriggled slightly and he set her down reluctantly. He swiftly fixed his own garments in place and helped Laura restore order to her dress. He was getting quite proficient at undressing his wife quickly, which he preferred, but this process would go faster if he aided her with the laces and the myriad petticoats and other things that needed to be rearranged after he'd done his best to push them out of his way earlier. When his fingers finished with the cords of her gown, he couldn't resist leaning down to press a kiss to the tiny patch of skin still visible above the knot.

Laura clutched at his arm, which had slipped around her waist. "Carson – oh."

He raised his head, alarmed, because that had not been a sound of pleasure. "What is it?"

Laura put a hand to her forehead. She looked slightly pale and she drew in a deep breath slowly and let it out. "Nothing. I was slightly dizzy for a moment." A wicked smile spread across her face. "I have no idea what could possibly have made me so lightheaded," she teased.

He growled and leaned in for one more kiss. Then he swatted her backside affectionately. "Go, my lady, get back to your work and stop distracting me from mine."

She glared at him for a moment and then grinned. "I shall see you this evening, Master Beckett," she told him. She sauntered towards the door, deliberately swaying her body as he watched and bit back another groan. The look she tossed over her shoulder told him she knew exactly what she was doing to him, and then she opened the door and was gone.

Carson shook his head to clear it. He could still smell her scent and he forced himself towards his desk, thinking that she was going to be the death of him, one of these days.

There were, of course, many worse fates, he considered with a smile before he turned to the papers waiting on his desk. There were reports from the east, that a bad fever was making the rounds among the shore villages. He settled at his desk to begin reading, pushing thoughts of his wife firmly away.

* * *

Elizabeth knew of at least two people who would be pounding at her door that morning, and sure enough, Master McKay arrived not long after breakfast in a state of agitation that was extreme even for him.

Captain Lorne looked somewhat thunderous as Rodney expounded at length about the folly of abandoning the navy now, using some expressions that caused Elizabeth's eyebrows to go up. However, she had spent enough time around the man that she knew Rodney did not intend gross disrespect. He was simply far too forthright for his own good. Truth be told, she found it something of a relief to have at least one person who spoke to her so plainly.

However, her patience had limits, and she cut off the shipwright's ranting with assurances that her commitment to the navy and the two warships already designed and planned had not altered in the slightest. Slightly mollified, Rodney was sent on his way.

Elizabeth doubted her other visitor would be so easily assured. When Teyla entered Elizabeth's receiving room, it was obvious she had ridden hard at first light to get here so soon. Her hair was windblown and her clothing dusty from the dry roads, a sure sign of her dismay. Teyla was usually quite fastidious about her dress when she was at court.

One look between them was enough to convey many things, and Elizabeth dismissed Lorne with a nod and went to the window. Once they were alone, Teyla sighed. "So it is true. Glaston proposes to halt all work on the navy and turn the money to pointless border defenses?"

"It seems so."

Teyla paced the room like a caged animal. "Defend the borders against _whom_? There has never been a war between Iolan and Atalan. The Tok'ra and Jaffa are our allies, and the Dorandans are more interested in their finery than warfare." Teyla glanced at Elizabeth. "I am sure you know more than I, Majesty, but I imagine the Caldorans, so recently ravaged by the Goa'uld, are in no position to be planning to march upon us over the Talas. And the Goa'uld have been whipped by those they sought to conquer and behind their own borders again. Where, exactly, is the dire threat that would necessitate removing all hope of safety from the shore?"

Elizabeth said nothing, for indeed, in her own mind she could not come up with a response to this argument. Teyla stripped off her gloves with sharp, angry movements and slapped them against her hand. "Glaston is after something else."

She nodded. "I do not know what precisely his goal is, but that is my assumption as well. It may simply be the resources being spent on the navy. He and his supporters are receiving no benefit funneling supplies here, where they do not directly profit from their use."

Teyla looked at her keenly. "Samuels?"

"Was first to stand in support of Glaston."

"Is he behind the stories of the border raids?"

Elizabeth startled. "What?"

Teyla paused. "Last night I heard a rumor that men had been seen crossing the border in Neill," she said slowly. "Men wearing the uniform of some foreign army. The story is they were conducting a raid, although no one has heard official reports of any stolen goods or injuries."

Elizabeth was motionless for several seconds. The rumor could simply be a wild fabrication, but if someone had seen the King of Caldora and his small escort crossing the mountains...

She shook herself. If anyone had positively identified the Caldorans, much less King Henry, it would not be a vague rumor spreading through the countryside. The secret of her meeting with the king was safe.

For the moment.

"My lady?" Teyla looked wary.

"Teyla, please, tell me exactly what was said. This rumor comes at a most inopportune moment." Elizabeth could envision what havoc this story could wreak in the court, and they needed to prepare. "And there is something I must share with you, but it cannot leave this room."

* * *

Sarah Gardner did not remember much of her last arrival in Atlantis. She'd been in a hurry, she knew, but also terribly fatigued, and they had told her that she fainted almost the moment she dismounted. This time, she was riding in a small carriage and had no dire message to deliver, two things for which she was very grateful.

She was also grateful to arrive when she did, for the sky was growing overcast and threatening. The rain was desperately needed, but Sarah did not wish to be crossing the isthmus to Atlantis in the middle of a thunderstorm.

Jack's valet was waiting in the courtyard where the carriage finally came to a stop. The young man helped her step out of it and bowed politely. "Lord Jonathan asked me to give you whatever assistance you require," he said. "He would also like to dine with you this evening if you are recovered from your journey by that point."

Sarah smiled at him and nodded. "Thank you."

A quarter of an hour later, her trunks had been brought up to the same rooms she had occupied in the spring. The chambers had been aired out already, and while there was no fire in the fireplace, wood had been stacked up nearby. All she had to do was unpack her trunks and her living arrangements here in Atlantis would be complete.

After working for a while to unpack, she left for Jack's chambers. She entered without knocking, and Jack did not turn from what he was reading at the table, even when she closed the door behind herself.

"Charles, I will be ready in a few minutes," he said absently, and Sarah smiled. Silently she walked up behind him and laid her hands on the back of his chair. Leaning down, she gently kissed his neck.

He jerked away from her in surprise, and Sarah laughed. "Good afternoon, Jack."

"Sarah," he said, looking up at her as she placed her hands on his shoulders and ran them down to his chest and back. "I wasn't expecting you yet."

He tidied the papers on the table, and she ruffled his hair affectionately. "It is good to see you again, Jack," she said. Though their letters had been frequent and familiar, it had been quite a while since she'd seen him, and she'd missed him terribly.

She moved to lean against the table, and he stood up and touched her face gently. "You are a welcome sight," he said, before leaning in and kissing her. It was slow and deep and Sarah decided irreverently that if her welcome would always be like this, she would leave and come back more often.

Sarah brought her hands to his shoulders again, drawing him closer before his lips left hers. "I missed you," he told her lowly.

As much as she had missed him, she had missed this too – his honest affection and even the hints of his desire which letters had been insufficient to convey. Jack's care and concern for her had been evident, but he was hardly a poet.

But, she thought, seeing the warmth in his eyes, she preferred this to any other man's eloquence.

Suddenly there was a knock on the door and it opened swiftly. They didn't have time to separate from each other before they were seen. Sarah's jaw dropped when she saw the young man who had just walked in.

"Father," he said coolly as Jack removed his hands from Sarah and turned around.

Jack got an annoyed look on his face. "Charles," he replied. "I do not believe you have met Lady Sarah Gardner, Viscountess of Berwynn. Lady Sarah, my son, Charles."

They all knew very well that Charles had not met her, and Sarah could not help but notice the way Jack leaned on her rank. The young man hesitated, but nodded to her cordially. "My lady."

"Charles," she greeted. "Your father and I were going to dine together. Will you join us?"

In response she got identical surprised looks from both men. "Of – of course," Charles stammered. Then he looked at his father. "I will go ahead to the dining hall. I'm sure you and Lady Sarah have much to talk about."

Jack nodded. "Thank you, Charles."

The young man left quickly, and Jack let out a long breath. "I was expecting something of an outburst, after how he found us."

Sarah shrugged. "As was I." In fact, she had been trying to prepare herself for a confrontation upon meeting him, but this was far from it. "You told me how adversarial he was being this summer. I wonder what brought this change in behavior."

"I can't imagine what." He looked at her curiously. "What possessed you to ask him to have dinner with us?"

"He is your son," she replied, "and I am… Well, I'm not certain what you would call me, but I felt it might be best to move past the awkwardness as quickly as we can."

"Very well," Jack said, offering his arm to her. "But this evening I want you to myself," he added.

Sarah laughed, but then she kissed him lingeringly. "I missed you too, Jack."

* * *

Lord David ate his meal that evening with Lord Richard Woolsey. He was mildly surprised Woolsey had not gone to his own lands during this recess of the college, but soon after they settled in to eat, it became apparent the other man was focused on the surprising events of the night before.

"What is your opinion of Glaston's proposal, my lord?"

David took a sip of wine and thought for a moment. He did not know Woolsey all that well, and he had been taught by his father years ago to always choose his words in the presence of other lords carefully. Various accidents of lineage meant that his line was closest to the throne of Atalan aside from the queen, a position David did not relish. For the last few years, the issue had subsided, but he was wary of anyone who attempted to curry his favor, due to his position in the succession.

Woolsey, however, seemed more genuinely curious than anything.

"The queen will never agree to abandoning the navy. It was, as I understand it, her first decree after taking the throne." David had not been present in Atlantis at the time of the coronation, as he had been dealing with flooding in his own lands, as well as his younger daughter's wedding. He had come to the capital as soon as was feasible to swear his loyalty to Atalan's new queen.

Woolsey nodded. "Indeed. I could never support simply ceasing the work entirely. That such progress has been made in less than a year is remarkable, but much remains to be done."

"I imagine the Iolanian shipwright would agree, while at the same time impressing upon you exactly how he has accomplished such feats with so little to begin upon," David said with a chuckle.

Woolsey's expression was one of distaste. "He is quite confident of his own skills, especially for a man not of noble blood." David said nothing, and he continued, "It is true that there have been fewer Wraith attacks upon the coast this season. It seems the four new ships have proved more of a deterrent than we could have hoped."

David sat back in his chair, eyeing Woolsey speculatively. "You think continuing to pour money into the navy is a waste."

"Not a waste," Woolsey corrected hastily. "But I do wonder about placing all our resources towards this one goal that only benefits a segment of the country."

David had himself thought much the same thing, particularly when word came of the Goa'uld invasion of Caldora in the spring. However, the immediate threat was from the sea. The queen had been gone for much of the summer months, and now the Goa'uld were returned home in defeat at the hands of an inferior opponent. Surely there was little reason to be concerned.

He was about to say as much to Woolsey when another person approached their table. Lord Benjamin Hurst was aged and relied on a cane now to walk. He huffed and sat at the table with them, wiping his brow with a kerchief while David offered him a cup. He waved it off and leaned forward. "Gentlemen, have you heard the rumors from the border?"

Woolsey appeared as confused as David felt. They both listened as Lord Benjamin told them of reports from the southern border, in Neill, that a band of uniformed men had been seen crossing the border, having plundered at least one village in the Talas mountains, maybe more.

An unpleasant feeling settled into David's stomach. What if the borders of Atalan were not so safe as they had thought?

* * *

Daniel had been surprised to learn Elizabeth had divulged her secret meeting with the King of Caldora to Lady Teyla. Every person who knew of the summit increased the risk of the news getting out before they were prepared for it. Still, he could see Elizabeth's point. The coastal lords had the most at stake in the rebuilding of the navy and Teyla was, along with Lord George, the most powerful of that group. She needed to know as much of what had occurred as possible to prepare for countering Glaston's proposal.

Daniel was more worried about the rumor now spreading through the city like wildfire. The timing of this sudden report seemed to him impossible to dismiss as coincidence. The very day after Matthew of Glaston abruptly called for altering priorities from the navy to the land borders, stories about plundering hordes crossing those very same borders? It was far too convenient.

It also hinted at danger. The midst of such a challenge to her authority would be a particularly bad time for news of Elizabeth's clandestine meeting with the King of Caldora to surface.

Though Daniel admitted to himself, it was probable there would never be a truly _good_ time for that information to come out.

Elizabeth was fretting about the possible consequences to Henry of Caldora just now. Daniel left her to worry about the diplomatic implications. His job was to worry about the domestic ones, and do what he had to do to protect his queen.

Ignoring the queer ache in his bones Daniel left the queen's chambers. Lord George was strategizing with Elizabeth while Teyla sought to learn who had heard the rumors and what precisely was being said. He was sweating profusely, but he wrote it off to the heat which lingered even now after dusk. Daniel went looking for the person best able to speak about the security of the borders, but Jack was not in his rooms or any of the usual places he could be found in the castle.

He spotted Charles, Jack's son, coming out of one of the private dining rooms. Not thinking, Daniel rested a hand against the wall to steady himself. "Charles, good evening. Have you seen your father?"

Charles hesitated and then nodded towards the door. "He is within, my lord." Charles bowed slightly and walked off. Daniel frowned. The son seemed to be just as moody as his father.

The door opened and Daniel heard a female voice. Belatedly he remembered Peter Grodin telling him Sarah had arrived, and he realized why Jack would be in the private dining room tonight. Charles' foul mood suddenly made more sense.

Sarah looked somewhat awkward and tried to pull her hand from Jack's grip on it. He wouldn't let go, however, and shot Daniel a defiant look for a moment. With difficulty, Daniel kept from rolling his eyes. "Sarah, it is good to see you again."

"It is good to see you as well, Daniel, but you look tired. Your face is flushed." She frowned at him slightly.

Daniel shrugged, trying to look better than he felt. Elizabeth had noted the unusual redness in his face as well. "It has been too hot to sleep. Hopefully the rain will cool us off." He bit his tongue, afraid of the possible double meaning to those last words, but Sarah merely glanced out the window at the steady downpour, which had begun late in the afternoon.

Jack, on the other hand, shot him a look. Daniel decided to deliver his message and escape. "Jack, the queen is asking for you. There is a new problem."

Jack sighed, loudly. "When is there not?" he asked rhetorically.

Daniel retreated to the door and did his best to ignore the words being whispered within the dining room. Jack appeared a moment later, his eyes daring Daniel to comment. Daniel ignored the bait and started walking and explaining the rumor Teyla had heard the night before.

Jack looked irritated. "There has been no such report made by any of the watchmen in the Talas. I would have been told."

Daniel nodded. "I imagine that is precisely what the queen wishes you to say before this gets out of hand."

Jack thought for a moment. "But an unofficial sighting of-"

"Jack," Daniel warned him softly, reminding his friend that they were in the hallway and there were things not to be spoken of where anyone could overhear.

Jack checked himself for a moment before continuing. "Anything could have sparked this rumor."

"Yes," Daniel said with a humorless smile. "Which will make it all the more difficult to counter."

He tripped over his own feet, or possibly the floor had suddenly become uneven. Had Jack's reflexes not remained so sharp, Daniel would have fallen flat on his face.

"Daniel?" Jack's voice was softer, gruffer than usual. He was holding Daniel up with one arm and his other hand felt gently for the pulse in Daniel's neck. "You're not well."

"I'm tired," he muttered, but he couldn't force his eyes to open. Everything was spinning slowly; it was making his stomach lurch. He scrabbled to get away from Jack, who didn't understand why until it was almost too late. Daniel nearly missed vomiting all over his friend's boots.

The sickness did not make him feel much better. The world continued to revolve, and his eyes would not focus properly. Daniel was aware of Jack's hand, steady on the back of his neck. Jack was speaking to someone, and then Daniel was pulled up to his feet. Jack spoke to him quietly about summoning Beckett immediately.

Daniel did not have the strength within him to argue. He leaned into the solid support next to him and concentrated on forcing one foot before the other.

* * *

Laura appeared not long after Elizabeth had dismissed Lord George for the night. Her guardian was looking fatigued, and Elizabeth suspected she would need all her advisors at full strength to get through the next few days. Kate had gone to fetch supper for them from the kitchens. Elizabeth had not had much of an appetite in days, thanks to the infernal heat.

"Laura, did you see Jack on his way? Daniel went to fetch him some time ago."

"No, my lady. I fear I bring bad news." Elizabeth glanced up sharply, only now realizing that Laura's expression was worried. "Lord Daniel is ill. Apparently right after he found Lord Jack, he became violently sick. He was taken to Carson immediately."

Elizabeth started in alarm. "Is he –" She hesitated. Clearly Daniel was not all right. "Is it serious?"

"I do not know," Laura told her. "I was given the message by a page and came straight here."

Frustrated, Elizabeth blew out a breath. It was not a good time for Daniel to be ill. While never the most popular man in the country, he was an important power in the college.

Elizabeth chastised herself for that train of thought. Her cousin and only blood family was seriously unwell and she was worrying about politics?

Her next impulse was to storm out the door and head straight for Daniel, but she checked it. "It would be counterproductive, I suppose, to go to the sick room and demand information," Elizabeth observed ruefully, sitting down again.

Laura sat down in the chair beside her and took her hand. "Carson will send word as soon as he knows what is ailing Daniel, I am sure of it."

Elizabeth nodded. "It is probably the heat that affects him so. I feel quite worn out myself."

"Indeed, my lady, we must take better care of you," Laura said with a small smile.

As if on cue, the door opened and Kate returned with a kitchen maid behind her, carrying a tray of food. Kate read the upset in their faces in an instant, and her visible alarm must have alerted Captain Lorne, who stepped into the room and closed the door behind the curious maid.

Elizabeth squeezed Laura's hand once more before releasing it and composing herself. "I fear there is bad news," she began.  



	2. Chapter 2

Carson returned to Lord Daniel's rooms early in the morning to find the duke much as Carson had left him: tossing and turning without finding much real rest. Carson had been in the palace's sick room the previous afternoon, where several of the servants were huddled in the coolness of the lower chambers of the palace. Some of them were only there from the heat. He had seen enough instances of nervous prostration due to the weather in the last few weeks to know the affliction at sight and who was likely to suffer from it.

But there were a scattered few who were feverish and sick to their stomachs, just as Lord Daniel was. One young woman, a scullery maid, had swelling in her joints that might or might not be related. Two of the soldiers had tiny red marks scattered over their bodies. Such a thing was not unknown when someone vomited; Carson had seen that result before. But these two had the marks in strange places and Carson could not account for it.

Lord Daniel had none of these more exotic symptoms. He was not sweating as he should have been, given the fever and the heat of the day which had barely dissipated during the night hours. However, Carson had seen this before. The fever in Athos last fall had been similar. Had it not been for one strange difference, Carson would not be overly worried about the duke.

Daniel was flushed. Not merely his face, as was common with a fever, but over most of his body. Carson had never seen such a thing. The flushing had grown worse overnight, and his worry went up several notches.

One of the nurses came to the room and Carson made a decision. He left the nurse to watch over the duke with strict instructions to summon him if anything changed, and ordered a messenger to be brought to his offices. He would send word to the Asgard. Many of the priests, including Master Hermiod, were from Atalan at the moment, but the ones who remained might have heard of this type of fever before. Carson was not about to leave any stone unturned.

* * *

Two days had passed since Matthew of Glaston had made his proposal in the college, and tomorrow they were to meet again, this time to discuss the issue. Elizabeth was growing agitated, though Lord George imagined that few outside of her immediate circle could discern it. The woman who had fearlessly faced down her would-be assassin in Iolan seemed far away, thrown off her balance by Glaston’s sudden pronouncement, though he suspected the weather, her cousin’s sudden illness, and the residual fatigue from traveling were also weighing on the young queen's spirits.

George had been around the college long enough to read its moods tolerably well, even though the heat was leaving him fatigued beyond measure. He felt a restlessness in his conversations and in the way the lords would look to him when he happened past a gaggle of them in a corridor. They had allowed these vague rumors from the south to seize on their imaginations. Coupled with the recent war between Caldora and the Goa'uld, they were allowing fear and speculation to run wild. It would take delicate but firm handling to guide the body back to a steadier course of action, and he worried the queen was not entirely up to this task.

He came to Elizabeth’s quarters early in the morning and had to wait for her in the antechamber, as she and Kate were not yet decently attired. When she emerged from her bedroom she looked exhausted, with dark circles under her eyes. "My lady," he said with a bow, "this morning you are betraying your Langford heritage."

"I beg your pardon?" she replied, bewildered.

"I cannot count the number of times I have seen that expression on your cousin’s face, Majesty," he told her gently. "And often on your grandfather’s as well."

Elizabeth yawned before taking her seat; George followed her. "Sir Jacob told me once that I most resemble my father in everything but appearance."

"He would not be wrong."

She smiled a little, but fixed him with a serious look. "I imagine you did not come here this morning to speak of my ancestors."

"Of course," he said, steeling himself somewhat. "This is not an easy subject for me to broach, but I want you to be careful in how you handle this today with the college. You must not let it seem as though you will do what you wish no matter how the lords decide the matter."

"But I cannot abandon the navy –"

"I know," he interrupted. "I do not believe I am suggesting that you must."

Elizabeth shook her head slightly. "What brought this about, my lord?"

"You were gone so much of the summer. Many rumors arose in your absence." She looked away, but George still looked at her sternly. "Do not roll your eyes, Elizabeth," he chided. "By now you ought to know the power of whispers, especially when they are not true."

She took a deep breath and returned her attention to him, though it was with an annoyed look on her face. "What rumors arose in my absence? Other than those now circulating about the southern border being completely open to invasion?"

"You never explained to the college why you refused the prince," he began. Elizabeth let out a testy sigh, but George continued to explain. "It was a deeply private matter for you, Elizabeth, because you were choosing a husband. It was a tremendously public matter for the college because you were choosing a prince."

"Is there no part of my life, no part of me, that I can have to myself?" Elizabeth protested.

"No, there is not," George told her. "It was almost four years ago that I determined not to interfere with this part of your life again if I possibly could. I trust you to make a prudent match for yourself. But you cannot expect the same trust from the college." He did not mention it, but he had reason to believe that some small faction of the college was growing nervous as a result of Elizabeth's rejection of Radek. Radek had been a safe choice and now the question of her marriage was uncertain.

"What does this have to do with the navy?" she asked.

"You have never seen a situation like this before," he replied. "For the last year, the college has been content to quibble amongst themselves over taxes and holidays, but now they have come to an issue of great importance. Most of them expected a different outcome from your journey to Iolan, and now they see you as somewhat less predictable. You may find that you need to rebuild some measure of trust with them."

He expected a protest that such a thing was unfair, but Elizabeth's expression turned thoughtful. "Did my father have such difficulties as these before he married?"

"It is not the same for a prince as for a queen, but he did not give the nobles much time to complain," George said. "There were some who took exception to his choice of bride, but none complained that he took too long to make that choice."

"Some did not like my mother?" she asked, her eyes wide with surprise.

"Margaret was known by all as a young woman of excellent character," he answered. "But there were some who already feared Langford's influence on the country, and they thought that connecting that family to the crown by blood was a mistake."

"What did my father do?"

"He had the luxury of time."

Elizabeth let out a long sigh, and they were silent for a few moments.

"I detest suitors," she said, then blushed. "I suppose this subject is one of the reasons that Lady Catherine was such a frequent guest in the palace before the coronation."

George smiled. "You are a very observant lady." He thought for a moment about who had come back with Elizabeth from the south. "You may have a suitor on your hands more quickly than you would guess." At her puzzled look, he added, "Jack's son."

At that mention she looked away. "I doubt it," she said. "Charles was not terribly friendly to me in Neill."

"Even so, he came here for a reason. I doubt it was to see his father." George found it rather difficult to believe that Charles had developed an interest in court life after all these years. He certainly would not have inherited that from his father. After all, Jack had never had a taste for politics and it was only his skill as a soldier and a bond with Edmund Weir formed on a battlefield that had elevated him to his current position.

Elizabeth let out a long breath. "I can only cross one channel at a time," she said. "Perhaps when this business is done, I can turn my mind to suitors."

"There will always be some pressing business to draw your attention away from that breed of men," George reminded her.

"I know," she replied. "I am counting on it."

"Elizabeth," he said in a scolding tone, though he was smiling.

"Yes, my lord," she said, kissing his cheek. "I will have a husband. But not until I am ready."

As he took his leave, George thought back a few months and wondered if she would be ready before or after she gave up hope of seeing John of Sheppard again.

* * *

The night had brought Jack little rest. While he would not have admitted it to anyone, Daniel's illness worried him. Though they annoyed one another greatly, Daniel was his closest friend in the world. A fair number of times in youth Jack had thought to himself he'd seen Daniel for the last time, when one or the other of them faced the near-certainty of death.

He had hoped dearly those days were behind them.

Daniel had suffered a bad night, and he was both physically uncomfortable and still fretting over Elizabeth and the situation in the court. Jack pointed out that Lord George was advising the queen, and that Daniel's best course of action was to be still before he vomited all over someone's shoes again.

That sally got him a familiar, withering look, and Jack decided to leave before Daniel's fevered brain could come up with a suitable retort.

Before he left, Jack spoke to Beckett for a moment. The doctor admitted he was puzzled by Daniel's symptoms and had sent for the Asgard, a bit of news that only served to increase Jack's alarm. However, the young doctor did not seem worried beyond his usual demeanor, and Jack forced himself to move on and leave Daniel in the care of the nurses.

It was not as though he did not have other sources of concern. Happy as he was to see Sarah again, her arrival had driven Charles back into the moodiness he had only just started to shed. Supper the night before had been awkward at the beginning and only grown more tense. At first, Charles was too thrown by Sarah's presence to do more than stammer answers to her questions, but slowly her patient attempts to draw the boy out had met with more and more resistance until Charles had excused himself without waiting for permission and stalked from the room.

Sarah had elected to dine alone for the midday meal today and Jack could not blame her. The silence between him and his son had stretched for the whole event, until Charles finally thawed enough to ask about Daniel. Other than Lady Samantha, Daniel was the only member of the court Charles knew.

Jack wished Samantha was in Atlantis, but she had been extended an invitation to visit the Tok'ra, who were notoriously reluctant to allow outsiders within their borders aside from official delegates. Centuries of fighting the Goa'uld had made them rather paranoid. A chance to spend time with her father and perhaps learn from some of the Tok'ra masters had been too rich to pass up, and Samantha was not expected back until the fall at the earliest. Jack did not regret her the chance, but she was closer to Charles in age and having visited Neill a few times, she would have been a somewhat familiar face who perhaps could have soothed Charles' agitation, at least a little.

He understood his son's reluctance to see someone usurping his mother's place. Even though a number of years had passed, Charles would never welcome the idea of another woman in Jack's life. For a long time Jack himself had assumed it was not possible that his heart would ever be open to anyone again. Sarah had slipped through his defenses without him realizing it. Jack didn't have the words to explain to his son how he could still love his son's mother and another woman at the same time.

Irreverently, he wondered if this would be easier if the two women at least had different names.

Kate appeared at the end of luncheon, startling Charles visibly from his seat. Jack shot a curious look at his son, but Charles ignored him. Dutifully, Jack reported to the queen's private audience chamber, but even as the meeting began, he found it difficult to focus his mind on any one thing. Sarah, Charles and Daniel occupied his thoughts much of the time, and the rest, as Elizabeth and Lord George debated strategies for dealing with the college, he drifted back to the argument he and the queen had had in Neill.

Neither of them had spoken of it since, but Jack felt a definite chill in Elizabeth's manner towards him whenever the issue of the summit came up. Jack had reported the Asgard demonstration to Daniel and Lord George when they returned to Atlantis, but both men were less worried about the implications of the gunpowder than with catching the queen up on business and dealing with the drought.

There was always something, he mused, that required a monarch's attention. Jack had watched King Edmund grapple with balancing his responsibilities while trying to snatch pieces of time for his wife and his daughter. Jack couldn't say whether his old friend had ever truly mastered the job; much of Edmund's reign had involved the Goa'uld or the Ori, and then dealing with the aftermath of war. Edmund had not had the luxury of time to plan grand strategies, like rebuilding the navy or opening diplomatic relations with old enemies.

That, he thought, was the root of his worry about Elizabeth. She was so young, painfully young, and full of ambition. From the day of her ascension she had begun taking charge of the business of the nation, making decisions that were almost breathtaking in their scope with seeming calm and ease. He did not object to restoring the navy or reopening ties with Caldora, but Elizabeth had taken it upon herself to interfere with the war there and increased her own contact with the Goa'uld to do it. He could not ignore that her reasons for acting thus were at least in some measure personal, and that made him uneasy.

On the king's deathbed, Jack had sworn to protect Elizabeth. That oath did not simply mean her life but also her reign. Elizabeth was no soldier, as her father had been. She did not understand military matters except in the most abstract of terms. Jack acknowledged to himself that the realm of politics was beyond his ken, but he was the head of Atalan's military. It was his responsibility to safeguard the nation.

He would do what the queen would not do, perhaps could not do, if it were required of him.

Lord George appealed to him once again, "We are certain there have been no reports from the border?"

"None," Jack answered promptly. "Either it is a wholesale fabrication or someone spotted the Caldoran party and greatly amplified their numbers and conjectured about their purpose."

Elizabeth's lips twitched slightly at that. But she looked at him keenly. "So you do not agree with Glaston's proposal, then, Jack?"

Perhaps it was lack of sleep and much anxiety, but Jack grew slightly more tense at her piercing stare. He chose his words with uncharacteristic caution. "The other lords may fool themselves that four small ships are enough to chase the Wraith away from the shore, but it will take more than that to safeguard the coast. The navy project is not complete, and Lionel told me himself that without the two heavy warships all the other construction might as well have not occurred."

Elizabeth nodded, but she did not look away, and Jack cursed her innate ability to read the countenance of other people so skillfully. "Yet you have reservations."

He met her gaze. "You know my concerns, my lady."

There was a fraught silence in the room for a moment while Elizabeth regarded him. She seemed on the point of speaking but Lord George coughed several times, drawing her attention away. When the older man had calmed, he suggested to the queen that they call and end to their deliberations for the day and see what the morrow would bring.

Jack was dismissed and he departed the room, more worried than he had arrived. Edmund had struggled to balance his obligations to his family and to Atalan. Jack was not sure how to balance his loyalty to the queen herself with his duty to protect her realm, when the one was at odds with the other.

* * *

The queen's afternoon conference was not conclusive, and everyone was somewhat agitated by Daniel's sudden illness. Out loud Elizabeth agreed with the suggestion that it was probably a side effect of the heat, but Kate wondered if anyone truly believed it.

Elizabeth was sitting with Master Grodin when there was a knock at the door. Kate looked up from her sewing. Laura had retired for the night already, having looked somewhat unsteady herself. Laura had never been especially comfortable with the occasional bouts of intense heat that came in the summers, and Elizabeth had bade her go to bed to rest, lest she risk becoming ill as Daniel had.

Elizabeth nodded to Kate. "Go ahead and see who it is," Elizabeth said, her voice rather weary. Kate went to the door, hoping it wasn't one of the lords coming to harangue the queen further.

Marcus stood there, of course, with a young boy alongside him. Kate did her best to keep her gaze from lingering too long on the captain, and asked, "Yes?"

The boy spoke up. "I have a message for her Majesty," he told her, doing his best to stand as tall as he could. "Lord George asked me to give it to one of the queen's ladies." The boy sounded as though nothing could be greater than to deliver a message to the queen and her ladies from the queen's former guardian.

Kate bit her lip, struggling not to chuckle at the boy's behavior. Instead, with all seriousness, she said, "I thank you for your pains. I will give it to the queen."

The child beamed at her and handed her a folded paper. He then bowed and scampered away. Kate watched him go, and allowed herself to smile once had had disappeared down the corridor. "He must be new," she murmured.

"Yes," Marcus replied.

They stood there in silence for several seconds, until Kate turned to take the message to Elizabeth. She stopped, however, when she caught sight of someone wandering down the corridor. "Lord Charles?"

As he had earlier in the day, Jack's son startled slightly at being called. Kate supposed few people in the palace knew him well enough to disturb him as he walked.

He bowed. "My lady."

Though highly aware of Marcus standing stiffly next to her, Kate could not quite restrain her curiosity. "Are you taking in the air this evening, my lord?"

A flicker of a smile crossed his face. "Something of that nature, if there were a breath of air to be found. Would you care to join me?"

There was a moment's pause and a slight flush promptly spread over his cheeks, as if he realized only belatedly how blunt he sounded. In that moment he reminded her rather strongly of his father. "That is," he added hastily, "if the queen has no need of you at the moment…" He trailed off, staring at her uncertainly.

Kate hesitated. "I shall see if her Majesty can spare me," she said. "Excuse me for a moment."

She closed the door quietly, but when she turned around, she found Elizabeth already waving a hand at her. "Leave the message, Kate, and go, if it pleases you. We have both been cooped up too long today, and I shall not be finished here for some time."

Kate eyed the queen critically. If either of them looked in need of fresh air, it was Elizabeth, but the stack of papers still waiting on the table was not to be ignored, and Kate had been reluctant these last weeks to push the queen on any matter. The slight tension between them since the trip to Neill had not been resolved entirely yet, though Elizabeth had made an effort to speak to Kate one night not long after their return to Atlantis. Not wanting to risk another disagreement, Kate had demurred, yet things between them still did not feel right.

Kate wondered if everyone in the court was feeling like a clock that was slipping its wheels periodically. Other than Laura and Carson, who had been inseparable since their return.

Stepping back out of the room, she found Charles waiting patiently while Marcus stood nearby, his arms crossed in front of him and his face expressionless.

"How do you find Atlantis, my lord?" she asked Charles as they set off. Her curiosity was piqued by the young man in general, and his stalking about the corridors this late alone only fueled her questions. "This being your first trip here, I would think you'd find it much different than Neill."

Charles nodded. "I do find it very different. The city and palace are beautiful, I will not deny that. It is very much unlike Neill." His face softened noticeably for a moment. "I remember my mother once telling me that when one needs determination and strength, one should look to Neill, but when one needs hope, one should look to Atlantis. She said the island is magical." Charles shook his head. "I suppose you might find that a bit silly."

They turned a corner and Kate found them moving toward the gardens. Though it was still raining intermittently, the sheltered walk on the far side would be dry and cooler than any indoor corridor. She replied, "Not at all. I have lived on this island for nearly all of my life. Even in dark times, hope has never been in short supply here. It is not silly at all." She hesitated, before adding quietly, "Especially when, sometimes, hope is all we have."

Charles did not reply to that and they continued into the gardens in silence. Kate looked out into the evening and winced. The heat had not been good for the flowers and one single day of rain had not been enough to recover them. The wilted plants were rather pathetic. "I fear you are not seeing our gardens in their best light."

"I thought as much," Charles replied, peering down at a drooping bush. "This heat has caused everyone and everything to suffer." He sighed. "Hopefully, this rain brings its end."

"Indeed."

Kate thought that they might fall into silence again and was racking her brain to think of something to say to coax the quiet young man to talk more when he seemed to recall she was there abruptly. "You said that you have lived here in Atlantis for most of your life?"

"Yes," she replied, slightly amused by Charles' bluntness. "Queen Margaret chose Lady Laura and me to become her Majesty's companions. We had only been here for a short time before she and King Edmund died."

"I cannot imagine having to leave my home at such a tender age to live among strangers. I should have been miserable, I think."

Kate flinched inwardly. She _had_ been miserable in those early days, utterly homesick. It had only been through time and understanding that she had been able to acclimate herself to life in the palace as the queen-elect's lady-in-waiting, though now of course she would not give up her position for anything. "It was difficult, at first," she commented shortly. "But I find that now I cannot regret it. Her Majesty has been kindness itself to me, and I treasure the friendships I have made in the years I have been here. I would not lose them for the world."

Charles looked closely at her, then bowed his head in assent. "I do not doubt you, my lady," he replied. "Laura Beckett seems to be an interesting person to have as a friend." He paused for a moment, before adding less enthusiastically, "And her Majesty too, of course."

Kate noted his hesitation, but chose not to comment on it. Charles coming to Atlantis suggested he was attempting to familiarize himself with aspects of his father's life, but was clearly not ready to confront his antipathy towards the queen.

Thinking of his expression when he spoke of his mother, Kate had a sudden suspicion what _other_ part of Jack's life might be driving his son to wander the halls in this sullen mood.

She steered the conversation to less distressing topics, focusing on the palace and the city, the differences between the coast and the mountains, and so on. As they continued to walk about the humid gardens, Charles slowly relaxed and became more animated. He was a good conversationalist when he exerted himself, and when he asked her questions he appeared genuinely interested in what she had to say.

It was refreshing, she thought, to be able to help someone, even a little. Not to mention, it allowed her a brief respite from the dismal atmosphere that clung to the palace.

* * *

Laura woke with a splitting headache. As she roused, she realized the headache must have woken her, because it was still dark outside. She could hear rain beating down again. Hopefully, cooler air would accompany this storm.

The arm about her waist tightened for a moment before Carson's hand rubbed her bare stomach gently. "Love?" he said, somewhat hoarsely. "Are you all right?"

After a moment, she remembered that she had gone to bed alone, though even without Carson in bed with her it had been too warm to think about nightclothes. Lord Daniel's condition had remained unchanged most of the day, and Carson had come in after she had fallen asleep to seek a few hours' rest in their bed before dawn. It had been a rare night, at least since their time away from Atlantis, when neither of them had the time or the energy or the will to do anything but sleep.

"My head hurts," she said, sitting up and reaching for the cup of water she had left by her bed.

Carson sat up, the mattress shifting with his weight, but he didn't say anything. Instead, he touched her, caressing her back and sending shivers through her.

She knew Carson was as bewildered by her behavior as she was, but something inside Laura had broken free at last when they were in the south. The nervousness she had once felt in bed with him was gone, along with most of the awkwardness. In its place was a seemingly endless supply of desire and, well, creativity.

His fingers stroked along her side, making her blood race. That she still had a headache seemed not to matter. But then she began to feel something warm above her mouth, and she reached up to find blood trickling from her nose.

Abruptly she stiffened. "Carson, do you have a kerchief?"

It took him a moment to jolt out of what he was doing. Then he stretched back to his side of the bed and retrieved a kerchief. "What is the matter?"

Laura set the cloth to her nose and held her head back. "My nose is bleeding."

She managed to glance at him, and in the dim light she saw a surprised look on his face. He shook himself a moment later and moved behind her. "Here, Laura, let me," he said, and he gently pushed her hand away to hold the kerchief at her nose himself.

Laura let herself lean against him fully, her head resting on his shoulder as her back pressed to his chest. His heart was racing, and somehow she thought something other than his attempt to seduce her was the cause. "Carson," she said haltingly, "my courses have only come once since-"

"I know, love," he told her softly.

"It's hardly been three months," she replied. "Is it possible?"

His free hand slipped down to her belly, and the gesture made Laura's breath catch. "'Tis not a man's province, not even a doctor's," he said. "But it is not as though we have taken even the slightest precaution."

Laura had to laugh at that. "No, we certainly have not."

She felt a kiss pressed to her temple, and Carson removed the kerchief to look at it and see if her nose had stopped bleeding. It had not, so he folded the kerchief over and pressed it to her nose again.

Carson had been with her after the miscarriage in most respects, and in others he kept his distance until she was ready. Then all the walls between them had come down. She had felt as though she couldn't be away from him for more than a few hours without awakening a hunger, deep and insatiable. Laura had been feeling a little embarrassed by it. It was nothing shameful for a husband and wife to lust after each other, but their utter lack of restraint was a bit unnerving.

"Laura, when we were in Neill," Carson began slowly, "how long was it after the nosebleeds started until...?"

He didn't speak of the miscarriage. It was the closest he had come to mentioning it since his single attempt to assure her that one lost pregnancy was not cause enough for concern. But Laura could feel how nervous he suddenly was about all of this, and she knew why he was asking.

"Two days, I think," she replied.

Carson nodded and checked her nose again. It was no longer bleeding, but Laura stayed in his embrace, her head against his shoulder. "Is there some caution we should be exercising?" she asked.

"I don't know," he said. "But Laura, please, do not test the limits of your body's endurance. I truly do not think it had anything to do with your activities last time, but a little restraint will not hurt."

She turned to give him a lascivious smile. "Does that include all forms of endurance, husband?" she asked.

Carson growled in annoyance to have his words tossed back at him like that, but Laura laughed and kissed him lightly. "Is there anything else?"

"I am not sure," Carson said slowly. "But if something happens and I... if I tell you to do something, will you do it?"

Laura hesitated. Carson had never asked such a thing of her, and she was not at all sure how to take it. She trusted his judgment, of course, but he was asking for a kind of blind confidence she had never been expected to give to anyone, other than the queen.

But if they were right, this was a child they were talking about. His child, as well as hers. After what had happened in Neill, perhaps she could indulge him a little in his overprotective tendencies.

She nodded a little. "For the child," she replied.

For a moment there was such a surge of hope in his eyes that Laura's throat tightened. "For the child," Carson repeated, ducking his head to kiss her shoulder.

Her whole body seemed to tremble. Never before had Laura hoped so much to be right.

They were both startled by a knock at the door. Carson slipped from the bed, pulling on a robe before he opened the door a crack. Laura heard him exclaim something and then the door shut and her husband hurried back into the bedroom and lit the lamp.

"Carson?"

He looked grave. "Lord George is ill."

Laura rose immediately and helped Carson tug his clothes on hastily. With a swift kiss to her forehead, he departed without another word. Laura debated going to the queen, but decided not to wake Elizabeth until later in the morning. There was little she could do to help, and Elizabeth did not need the extra worry right now. Better to let her rest as long as she could.

* * *

Elizabeth woke to someone shaking her by the shoulder. "Your Majesty," a woman's voice was saying. "Elizabeth, you need to get up."

Whatever the time was, she thought, it was too early to rise. She had been up late into the night working, and then it had been so hot that sleep had not come easily. Kate knew that, so why was she waking her up now?

She opened her eyes, however, and saw Kate still in bed, though she was stirring. Elizabeth turned her head and saw that the person rousing her was Laura.

"Laura," she said groggily, "what's going on?"

For obvious reasons, Laura had not been present in the queen's chambers this early in months. She was already fully dressed; even her hair was pulled up in a large knot at the nape of her neck. "Elizabeth, I'm afraid I have more bad news," she said. "Kate, are you awake too?"

"I am now," Kate grumbled.

"My husband was called away in the middle of the night," Laura said.

As Elizabeth pushed up onto her elbows, a feeling of dread settled in her stomach. "The fever?" she asked. Surely if Daniel had worsened in the night, someone would have woken her.

Laura nodded. "I'm afraid Lord George has taken ill."

So stunned was Elizabeth by this news that she could not move at first. Lord George was ill now too? She could not remember the last time her guardian had so much as sneezed.

Kate, on the other hand, suddenly seemed alert and she rose from the bed and began gathering their clothes. With Laura's help, dressing went swiftly, even as Elizabeth's mind was elsewhere. Though yesterday she had berated herself for such thoughts, now she could not help but wonder what she was supposed to do. To lose the counsel of either man at this time was difficult enough, but to be without them both was something so daunting that she had never considered it. She had not the luxury of fretting over their well-being for its own sake.

When she stepped out of the bedchamber, Jack was waiting for her, looking haggard. "Your Majesty," he greeted, bowing to her.

"Jack, are you all right?" she asked in slight alarm.

He nodded. "It was too hot to sleep," he replied. "I spent most of the night with Daniel. My lady, there is more –"

"I know," she interrupted. "Laura told me."

Standing across the room from each other, Elizabeth realized at last the final implication of Lord George's illness. Jack was the only one of her advisors not ill, and Jack, even on his best day, was not a politician.

She might have to start making her decisions alone for a little while.

Jack had little new information to report, and their last conference had ended somewhat unpleasantly, so their meeting passed swiftly. She passed the remainder of the morning with Rodney McKay, as a reassurance to the man that he was not forgotten. Though he seemed on the verge of running mad, the shipwright did appear to appreciate the attention, as usual.

By midday, the rain was coming down in earnest. The storm, however, would not deter the college's plans to assemble that night. Elizabeth would have preferred to meet in daylight today, but with the heat all summer the lords had become accustomed to convening in the evening hours. She could only hope that the rains would provide the cooler temperatures she longed for, and would bring normal hours to the government of her people once more. These late nights were not good for anyone.

Laura had left to deliver a message but had not yet returned; Kate was with her father for a little while. That left Elizabeth with only her guards as she left her chambers on one end of the palace and took a very long route to Sarah Gardner's room, hoping the whole time that the woman would be there, for she had not had time to send word ahead.

Marcus and the other guard waited at one end of the corridor as she came up to Lady Sarah's room and knocked on the door. A few moments later it opened, and she looked up at Sarah's startled face. "Majesty," she said. After her surprise abated, she curtseyed. "Come in, please."

Elizabeth slipped inside. "Good afternoon, Viscountess."

It occurred to her as they exchanged pleasantries and sat down that she had never been alone with this woman before. On the way back to Atlantis from Neill, Elizabeth and Jack had considered breaking their journey in Berwynn, but when they came to the northern province they chose instead to press on through the night. So she had not seen Sarah since Laura's wedding, and even then the two had not spent much time in each other's company.

"I imagine you did not come for tea, my lady," Sarah prompted gently, and Elizabeth remembered that while Sarah had been little more than a slave in Goa'uld territory, she _had_ lived in a court and had probably learned to survive political games to a degree Elizabeth could only imagine.

For some reason, it made her feel awkward and unsure of how this would play out.

"No," she replied, electing to speak as plainly as she could. "There is something I need from you." Sarah looked at her expectantly, and Elizabeth took a deep breath in order to calm herself. "You are aware of the rumors circulating the court?"

"Which ones?" Sarah asked dryly.

Elizabeth smiled a little. "There are a few in the college who want others to believe that the Goa'uld are ready and intending to attack us," she said. "I do not believe their numbers to be great, but such an idea can spread quickly if not extinguished early."

Sarah looked exasperated. "It is a rather ridiculous notion. I know my knowledge of the Goa'uld is somewhat more intimate than most, but how can anyone fail to understand that fighting together is not their normal state? Each of them would rather annihilate the others first and then turn to the outside for new conquests. Then the spoils would not have to be divided."

Hearing such a well-reasoned answer, Elizabeth leaned forward. "Lady Sarah, I do not believe I have ever had the opportunity to tell you what your intelligence last spring accomplished."

The other woman frowned. "I assumed I was too late to deliver an effective warning."

"Yes, but it proved invaluable in other ways." Elizabeth waited till Sarah met her gaze. "I wrote to Lord Ba'al and told him that Osiris was dead. From some of the intelligence I now have, I believe Ba'al left the battlefield to confirm it, and when he returned he convinced the others of the conspiracy at home." She allowed Sarah to sift through the implications of that statement. "I believe your information saved countless lives."

Sarah was silent for a moment, but then came at once to the point at hand. "You wish to share some portion of this to the college, to quell their fears of a Goa'uld invasion."

Elizabeth nodded once. "Indeed. If you are not comfortable with it, then I will devise another way, but this would be the most expedient."

"I am already a subject of great curiosity, my lady," Sarah replied. "I do not believe this would be a great detriment to me."

Elizabeth did not try to suppress her admiration, for Sarah Gardner was perhaps second only to herself in the volume of gossip which circulated in the court. There were wild, scandalous tales about Sarah, and the fact that the woman could bear them so gracefully was a testament to her own endurance, if any other than her survival in Goa'uld territory were needed.

She rose, and Sarah followed suit. "Thank you, Lady Sarah," she said. "We are in your debt."

Sarah curtseyed. "It is a privilege to serve you as I can, Majesty."

Elizabeth departed then, mentally preparing herself during the long walk back to her chambers. Getting this permission had been easy. Far more difficult would be using the news of Osiris' death to her advantage.


	3. Collapse (3/4)

  
After the queen's most unexpected visit, Sarah found herself restless and needing distraction. In the spring she had rarely ventured into the dining hall for the noblemen, but for now she wanted to be in company. Besides, if she spent all her time cloistered in her chambers, there was hardly a point in coming to Atlantis at all.

Jack was nowhere to be seen, which was not entirely surprising yet still a disappointment. Sarah was about to take a place alone when she saw the Countess of Athos at one of the long tables. Teyla smiled at her, and Sarah approached. "Lady Sarah," the younger woman said, "will you not join me?"

Sarah took a seat opposite her and soon servants brought out food for them. "I had meant to speak to you before," Teyla said. "You have been absent from court for some time. How do you find life in Berwynn now?"

"Things are very pleasant there," she replied, with a somewhat wistful smile. "I must admit, I was nervous about returning home."

"That is understandable," Teyla mused. "Coming back after so much time – you must have been concerned that the people would not accept you."

Sarah shook her head. "It was not that, at least not entirely."

Teyla looked perplexed. "Then what?"

Sarah looked down, picking at her food a little. "I wondered if my memories of home were more perfect than the reality."

When she looked up again, Teyla was smiling at her in sympathy, but she said nothing. Sarah decided to change the subject. "I am only glad that the governance of my province does not include one of the country's borders," she said. "Otherwise, I believe the leaders of the two sides of this debate would overcome their fear of me in order to lobby for my support."

"I am not afraid of you," Teyla remarked.

"I am not surprised," Sarah said with a hint of a smile.

"Your voice would be a powerful one right now," the countess continued, though she spoke quietly. "That fear you speak of comes from an authority you command which none of them want. No one can deny that of every living soul in this country, you have the most credibility when speaking of the Goa'uld."

Sarah said nothing at first as she considered how to frame her response. "Do you want me to use that authority?"

Teyla's expression was full of earnest determination. "It is your decision, of course," she replied, "but Athos would be in your debt."

Sarah thought of the dull young man who had brought the matter before the college and of who was probably pulling the strings. Samuels had been so quick to accuse her of treachery, always ready to insinuate that she, a victim of Goa'uld atrocity, could not be loyal to crown and country. She had little doubt that if she opposed his side now, the accusations would fly again.

Somehow, that made her feel all the more convinced that speaking on behalf of the queen was the right thing to do.

She nodded. "You have my help."

At that, Teyla grinned.

After finishing the meal, the two ladies separated, Teyla to speak with the shipwright McKay and Sarah to see if Daniel's condition was improving. However, when she came to the door, Jack was stepping out of it. "Jack," she said.

"Sarah." He shut the door behind himself and gestured down the corridor. "He is sleeping."

"Has he woken at all today?" Sarah asked anxiously.

Jack hesitated. He looked so worn, both from lack of sleep and from worry over Daniel's state. "No," he admitted. "Lord George's condition is somewhat better, but Beckett is going to run himself ragged before all is said and done."

They walked in relative silence to the other end of the corridor, where her bedchamber was. Jack followed her inside, though not before glancing around to see if anyone was nearby. "I thought you didn't care about the gossips in the court," Sarah said as he closed the door.

"I care more about them when they have ready access to my son's ears," he grumbled. "He already knows more about us than he would like."

She tried not to smile as she turned her attention to the window beyond her bed, where she could see the downpour outside. "Has he said anything to you on that score?"

Jack walked up behind her. "Not in words, but he makes his displeasure known," he replied. His hands rested on her shoulders, then skimmed down her back till he could wrap his arms around her waist. "But he will understand someday, when he's set his heart on a woman and all he wants is her."

He ducked his head then to kiss her neck, before Sarah could have a moment to think of a response. As his mouth drifted downward, her breath caught and she lifted her hand to his head, raking her fingers through his hair.

Her mind was still half on what he'd said as he reached the base of her neck. He paused, breathing in deeply, and then one of his hands crept upward. Even through the layers of clothes she could feel the heat from his skin and for once her body's response matched her true desires. "Jack," she said, with a longing in her voice she'd never heard before.

"Sarah."

It was almost a question. His other hand moved around to her back, where his fingers brushed over the laces of her gown. He hesitated, though, and she realized he was asking for permission. Closing her eyes, she nodded.

His lips were hot against her neck again as he worked at the laces of her gown. "How can you stand," he said, "to wear so much clothing in this heat?"

She would have laughed at him for the cliché, but his mouth found a particularly sensitive spot and she whimpered instead. In response, she dragged her fingernails across his scalp and had to smile as his hands fumbled with her gown.

When the laces were loosed, Sarah turned, throwing one arm around his shoulders and kissing him fiercely before wriggling out of the sleeves of her gown. Jack responded enthusiastically, though his focus was somewhat understandably divided, she thought with a smirk.

The gown came off and Jack looked as though he didn't quite know what to do next. Sarah had to suppress a laugh. "Has it been so long since you were with a woman, Jack?" she teased, though in truth such teasing was not completely fair. The fact that he was a little nervous made it easier for her to ignore a wealth of memories.

Jack growled and kissed her again. As he worked to remove her petticoats and corset cover, he muttered against her mouth, "Too many laces."

This time, she did laugh, but she muted his protests by tugging at his tunic, pulling it over his head.

She still wore her chemise and corset and he was still mostly dressed, but they stumbled over to the bed anyway, landing side-by-side. Sarah rolled on top of him and kissed him. Her tongue delved into his mouth while his hands roamed over her body, and she didn't think they were going to manage to get out of all their clothes.

The only sounds in her ears now were the pounding of rain outside and Jack's groans as they kissed and touched and shifted against each other. "Need you," he murmured when their lips parted, and Sarah pushed herself up to look at him.

Jack touched her hair first, then slid his hand down. His fingers rested at the back of her neck while his thumb caressed her throat.

She remembered the slight change in pressure it would take to stop her breathing, and her whole body tensed with something other than arousal. Immediately, reflexively, she pushed herself to the side, out of Jack's grasp. In alarm he said, "Sarah, what did I do?"

She shook her head as he sat up next to her. "It wasn't what you did," she tried to tell him, but he would have none of it.

"Don't," he interrupted. "I have seen men in battle look less terrified than you did just now. What did I do?"

Sarah ran her hand down her throat. She could not look at him. "He used to touch me like that," she said, unwilling to say anything more specific.

But Jack had always seemed to know what to read into her words. Osiris had never _caressed_ her like that; every touch had been a threat, and sometimes the threat would be realized. Now, though, with Jack sitting next to her on the side of her bed, she felt embarrassed and a little ashamed of how she had reacted to an innocent touch.

Well, innocent in _that_ sense.

"Sarah," he said, moving his hands as though he wanted to touch her but knew he shouldn't, "I would not hurt you."

The gentleness in his voice made her sigh in frustration. "I know that," she replied. "But I don't think my body knows that yet."

The rain was still beating down outside and neither of them could say anything. Finally Jack got up and picked up his tunic from where she had tossed it. Sarah pulled a blanket from her bed up to cover herself. "Jack, I'm sorry," she said.

He shook his head as he pulled the linen tunic on again. "With our luck, Daniel would have roused from his sickbed and walked in," he said, rather morosely.

Sarah had to smile, though weakly. "At least the queen already came by to speak with me. That would have been a hundred times worse."

Jack froze suddenly. "The queen came to speak with you?" he repeated.

"Yes," she replied with a puzzled expression. "Why is this such a surprise?"

"Forgive me, Sarah, but you are a viscountess and only just returned to Atlantis. You haven't been here long enough to become embroiled in the mess the college has made," he said. "What cause would she have to speak with you?"

Sarah pursed her lips, a little bothered that he didn't know this already. "She wants to dispel the fears that the Goa'uld might attack."

It took Jack a long moment to comprehend her meaning. "Sarah," he began, slowly, "what does she mean to divulge?"

Her mouth suddenly felt dry. "That Osiris is dead."

Jack sat down on the opposite side of the room. Even from that distance Sarah could see him swallow hard. "And what did you say to her?"

"She wanted my leave to disclose his death to the college."

"Sarah," he said, shaking his head, "do you believe you had a choice?"

"Of course I did. Why else would she have asked me?" she asked, puzzled by the depth of his alarm.

"No one outside this room knows the true circumstances of your escape," he replied, starting to pace the room. "She did not know enough to know this ought to be withheld."

Sarah narrowed her eyes at him. "Jack, I have no reservations about her using this information if it will be of use to her. I did not place caveats on that intelligence when I came home. I trust the queen's judgment. Do you not as well?"

To her surprise, he did not answer her. He stood at the hearth, staring at nothing, and Sarah took a deep breath. "Jack, her discretion is sound," she said gently. "After all, she had you for a teacher, and will you not trust your own instruction?"

Jack looked at her then, soberly. "I am not sure that is a comfort."

He left the room them without speaking another word, and Sarah did not attempt to stop him. She only wondered how badly he would react to her speaking before the college, as she intended, if he was already inclined to think the worst of the situation.

* * *

  
As the college assembled in their meeting hall, Teyla pushed through the throng of nobles with a sigh. The rain had cooled things off a little, but now it merely seemed muggy on top of the heat. It did not help that half a dozen or so people at any given time wanted her attention, whether to impress their opinion upon her or to know her success in building a coalition. She remembered watching her father shepherd agendas in the college when she was younger, but somehow she had never quite grasped how difficult it was to keep track of everything.

Things were still disorganized, so she doubted anyone noticed when Sarah Gardner approached her. "Do you still need me?" the viscountess asked quietly.

Teyla only had the time to nod, for at that moment the queen's door swung open and Elizabeth entered the chamber. Normally there was some kind of announcement before her arrival, so everyone was scrambling to their seats while she took her place on the dais at the head of the room.

Teyla watched then as Lord Benjamin Hurst walked up the steps to sit next to the queen. She had seen other men act as chancellor of the college, but never in her time had it happened because Lord Daniel and Lord George were both terribly ill. The weight of the situation struck her anew now as Hurst called the college to order and turned to her, as Elizabeth had arranged for Teyla to have the floor first in this debate.

"Countess of Athos," Hurst said after the chatter in the room died off, "the queen will now hear opinions on the issue of maintaining the current funding of the navy's reconstruction."

Teyla stood in her place. "If it please the queen, Athos yields the floor to Berwynn."

Elizabeth hesitated only for a moment of surprise before she nodded, and excited murmuring broke out in the chamber while Teyla sat down again and all eyes shifted to Lady Sarah. On the other side of the hall, she looked not at all surprised as she rose gracefully. "Your Majesty, I thank you and the noble Countess of Athos for this honor," she began, nodding to them, and then she turned to her colleagues.

"I feel that I need hardly remind you of my past," Lady Sarah said, so quietly that Teyla and even those around her had to strain to hear. Teyla was not sure if this was out of nervousness on her part, or merely an attempt to ensure that everyone was paying attention to her. "All of you know of the ten years I spent enslaved to a lord of the Goa'uld. Most of you know of my circumstances in Lord Osiris' house. Some of you seem to know of things which never happened." There was some light chuckling, and Teyla had to smile a bit as well. In the months since Lady Sarah's dramatic return to Atalan, she had become quite the subject of curiosity and outright gossip.

Sarah sobered and continued. "When I was taken from this country, I left behind a proud nation, able to defend itself against predators both over the mountains and on our shores. What I returned to was alarming and drastic in difference. It is unpardonable that Atalan's once-mighty navy was allowed to crumble. How many of our countrymen have died needlessly as a result? It is unacceptable."

There were some chatters of approval around the hall, but they died away. "I spent ten years observing the Goa'uld as closely as anyone could," Sarah said, speaking a little louder now. "I know their methods. I have seen them go to war, with each other and with outsiders. They are in a crisis now. They were inexplicably beaten in Caldora, a nation as good as dead, and now they have returned to their homeland to assess the damage, lick their wounds, and purge their ranks of those who might have betrayed them. It is a long and bloody game they will play now, one which will prevent them from forming any meaningful alliance amongst themselves for years to come, perhaps even a decade."

Sarah paused for a moment, seeming to collect herself from some terrible memory before moving on. "Some may attempt to paint a very different picture of the Goa'uld, but I caution you against believing a word of it. As easy as it is to portray them as bloodthirsty animals with no regard for life, we must remember that they are not animals. They have reasons for everything they do. Cold, calculating, terrible reasons, but reasons nonetheless. It is _folly_ to suggest that we are under the threat of imminent attack from the Goa'uld.

"And it is especially foolish to play upon such fears when we have a real threat on our shores. We cannot have peace and security in Heightmeyer unless we have peace and security in Athos. The Wraith are an elusive enemy, but we have fended them off before. We can do so again. This is not the time to chase at shadows in the mountains."

Sarah took her seat, and there was an eruption of talk. Many, though not as many as Teyla would have liked, were rapping at the railings. But Teyla did not see many faces indicating outright dismissal of Lady Sarah's argument either.

The queen signaled Lord Benjamin and began to speak. "My lords, we thank the viscountess for her testimony and we wish now to apprise you of a decision which was made some months ago, which we believe has direct bearing on this debate." Elizabeth had the full attention of the entire hall and she paused as if weighing her words, though Teyla was certain this speech had been carefully rehearsed beforehand.

"On the day of our ascension, we vowed to protect Atalan by whatever means were within reach. Necessity compels us to keep certain information from the college of lords for the sake of security and speed. Some decisions may need to be made quickly, which, begging your pardon, is not a trait the college is known for." She earned a quiet laugh for that before growing serious again. "It became known to us in the spring that Lord Osiris of the Goa'uld had died."

Many pairs of eyes cut to Lady Sarah, who countenanced them with perfect equanimity. Teyla realized the queen must have forewarned her of this revelation.

"More importantly," Elizabeth hastened to add. "We were informed that the other lords of the Goa'uld did not know this piece of vital information. We all know that when not attacking their neighbors, the Goa'uld devote most of their time to attacking one another." Heads nodded about the room at that. "We therefore undertook to send a message communicating the death of Osiris and its concealment to Lord Ba'al."

There was a burst of objection to this announcement. The queen held up a hand for silence. "We understand your feelings, my lords. We assure you, this action gave us no pleasure and was done only for the sake of a greater good; namely, a reason for the Goa'uld to withdraw from Caldora." She gave the men in the room a moment to think that through and then folded her hands calmly in her lap. "We can testify to nothing further than this: we forwarded the information and Lord Ba'al received it. What effect it had on the war to the south, we cannot say for certain, but every one of you knows the Goa'uld invaders withdrew to their own lands after being defeated in Caldora. The Viscountess of Berwyn is correct. The lords of the Goa'uld are fighting a new war, with one another, and none of them alone has the strength to mount an assault on Atalan without being wiped from the face of the earth."

She stopped there, allowing the college to consider the ramifications of this information. A significant pause followed the queen's announcement and Teyla found herself holding her breath. If the tide of this argument was to turn in their favor, it would be this moment.

Lord William Abelson stood and was recognized. "Majesty, my lords, what of the rumors of raiding parties crossing the borders?"

Elizabeth glanced at Jack for a moment, but he was looking fixedly at Lady Sarah and the silence went on a beat too long. Elizabeth turned her attention back to Abelson. "We have received no official report of any raids on the southern borders, my lord. Nor can the rumors of these bands of men being sighted be confirmed."

Samuels jumped up, unfortunately. "Forgive me, Majesty, but you mean they have not been confirmed _yet_." Elizabeth conceded the point with a silent nod. "While I am grateful to your Majesty for this information regarding the Goa'uld, my mind is still not at peace. Relieved as we may be that the Goa'uld seem to possibly be occupied, Atalan shares borders with several countries."

Lord David, who was seated to Teyla's left, frowned. "What are you implying, my lord?"

Samuels seemed to brace himself. "We have another neighbor, my lord, one which has just suffered a war and which has no formal relationship with us."

"Caldora?" David asked skeptically.

Teyla looked at the queen. Elizabeth's face was carefully blank but anger was evident in every rigid line of her posture. Even Samuels knew that speaking ill of Lord John's homeland was a fast way to earn the ire of the queen. That he would dare suggest such a thing, in her presence no less, made Teyla's heart sink.

If the lords were so bent on believing the unsubstantiated rumors, there was little logic or reason could do to stop them.

Lord Richard stood. "Majesty, my lords, I have no way of knowing if Lord Bertram's suppositions are true. I, for one, doubt that King Henry would send members of his own army across the border to steal from us. Caldora is greatly weakened and could not afford to spark another war."

Lord William looked troubled. "That is true, Lord Richard, but in the aftermath of war, it is possible King Henry is no longer in control of his own men. Or that those living near the Talas are so desperate for supplies they can think of no other option than taking from those nearby."

"Why should Caldora steal from us what we are freely giving them?" Richard countered. "We are still sending supplies including food to Caldora, an act of great charity on our part. With the recent drought we cannot assure the size of our crops for the harvest, and yet we send food to them almost weekly. As Lord Bertram observed, we have no formal relationship with Caldora, but we have offered them aid when it was asked, far more than they reasonably could have expected."

There was some shifting about the room at that. The materials being sent to Caldora were a continuing sore point with the college, but the queen had discretion over the supplies since they had given their approval of helping the other country in the spring. Elizabeth herself squirmed slightly in her chair, a rare outward display of discomfort. Teyla suspected her intimate knowledge of the conditions in Caldora, not to mention her clandestine meeting with the king, was weighing heavily on her mind.

Abelson spoke again. "Lord Richard, are you suggesting we cease our supplies to Caldora?"

Several voices called out but the queen's cut through the noise. "I gave them my word, Lord Richard," Elizabeth said, anger coloring her cheeks and causing her to forget formalities for a moment. "All reports I have received indicate Caldora continues to suffer and faces more losses due to the destruction of their harvests, particularly in the west. I will not sit by while women and children starve when something can be done to prevent it." She drew a breath and seemed to remember herself, for she stopped there, but Teyla feared the damage had been done. A number of men in the hall were looking at the queen with distaste.

Lord Benjamin tapped the floor heavily with his cane, attempting to bring them back to the point. "My lords, the issue of aid to Caldora is not before this body at the moment–"

Matthew of Glaston interrupted him. "Are you saying, your Majesty, that you are more concerned for Caldora than for your own people?"

Chaos erupted. Lord Benjamin pounded the floor and bellowed and a multitude of the lords booed Matthew loudly.

David, looking angrier than Teyla had ever seen him, leapt to his feet. "How dare you imply the queen would betray her own people in such a manner? How dare you, sir?"

"The queen's partiality for Caldora and Caldorans is well known!" Matthew shouted above the din.

Teyla gained her feet and spoke over the noise as well, her voice cutting through the objections. "Let us not forget, Lord Matthew, that without the intervention of a Caldoran, we would have lost her Majesty on the day of her coronation. We owe John of Sheppard her life."

Elizabeth shot her a grateful look, then Samuels rose. "And I wonder, Majesty, what else we might owe to the Caldoran?"

The sudden silence was fraught with tension. The queen was still as stone as she answered, "We are unsure of your meaning, Lord Bertram."

"Begging your pardon again, Majesty, but you have never divulged to us your reasons for refusing the suit of Prince Radek of Iolan."

An audible gasp of surprise went up around the room. The insolence of asking the queen such a thing was mind-boggling to Teyla. Only Elizabeth herself did not flinch.

"In case you have forgotten, my lord, we were somewhat otherwise occupied during our visit to Iolan. It was there we learned of the treachery of your former ally, Lord Robert Kinsey."

The warning in the queen's voice was crystal clear. Samuels, however, was not deterred.

"Yes, Majesty, but do you deny that the prince asked for your hand?"

Lord Benjamin rose in outrage. "Enough. My lady, you need not answer this. These questions are inappropriate and irrelevant to the subject at hand."

Elizabeth was still staring at Samuels, though, her head slightly tilted, and she ignored the older man's interruption. "What is our answer to you, Lord Bertram? Why do you seek so brazenly to know what passed between us and the prince in private?"

"I wish to know your intentions, my lady. Your foremost concern should be to marry and produce an heir. Until you do, the throne of Atalan is not secure, and we are vulnerable. Our nation's security rests on your choice, and this college has the right and obligation to advise you on such matters."

Elizabeth's voice was cold as a winter storm. Teyla had never seen the queen this angry, and she had never felt any genuine fear of Elizabeth's anger until this moment. "Do you indeed, my lord?"

Samuels faltered just slightly, but unfortunately did not stop talking. "My only interest is the health and prosperity of your reign, my lady, and of your family's good name. But there is concern about the way you have dealt with these matters. You have brushed aside the highest ranking man who could ask for your hand. Your first husband died within hours of your wedding, and last winter, your dalliance with the Caldoran –"

Another barrage of shouting overtook Samuels, but Matthew rose beside him. "We fear you intend not to marry, Majesty. That you intend to rule alone and forsake your duty to your country to produce an heir and secure –"

He got no further. Half the room was on its feet and yelling at the other half. Over the noise of the boos, Elizabeth's hands slapped against the wood of her chair's arms with the crack of thunder and she rose, trembling in fury. Glaston's accusation was tantamount to treason, and Teyla marveled at his stupidity.

Elizabeth's voice silenced the hall. "This council is adjourned. You will not come together again until we summon you, for we will not endure this insolence and insult any longer."

She quit the room in a swirl of skirts, leaving chaos in her wake as the men in the room began to argue and stare in shock at the collapse of the session into such accusations and foolishness.

Teyla found herself surrounded by several of the coastal lords, but she could not focus on their words even though she was now greatly fearful of the outcome of the debate. Underneath her own concerns, her heart ached for Elizabeth, to be treated thus by her own nobles, to be subjected to such humiliation in public.

The hall began to empty slowly, and Teyla saw someone approaching her. It was Lord David, with Lord Richard behind him. The two men looked grave and her allies melted discreetly away.

"Countess," Lord David said. "I believe the three of us should speak."

* * *

  
Elizabeth walked back from the assembly hall with Laura and Kate, but none of them spoke a word. She was still too furious over what had transpired to speak calmly about anything. Now, of course, she remembered Lord George's warning to her about what had happened with Radek in the spring, but it was too late to do anything about it. If some of her subjects were so determined to think ill of her choices, what could she do?

Back in the royal chambers she paced, fuming, resisting the looks being sent her way and keeping her silence. Eventually Laura took her leave to be with her husband when he returned from the sickroom to see if there was news about Daniel and Kate went with her to fetch one of Carson's calming teas for Elizabeth. For her part, she sat down at her desk under the pretense of reading a letter from Sir Jacob, but she could not focus on the words or make sense of them. There was a knock at the door. Elizabeth looked up. "Come in," she called.

Master Grodin appeared in the doorway, his expression one of worry. "Forgive my intrusion, your Majesty," he said quickly, "but I have had a message from Doctor Beckett. He apologizes for such an abrupt summons, but he asks that you come to see him in his study immediately. He says it is most urgent."

 _Ancestors, what now?_ Elizabeth wondered despairingly. Nodding, she said aloud, "It's all right, Peter." She set the letter aside. "I was finished anyway."

The walk to Carson's study was not a long one, and only two guards accompanied her. A quick knock on the door allowed Elizabeth entrance. Entering the room, she quickly saw that her physician was not alone, that Jack was with him.

Another surge of irritation flitted through her at the sight of him, but Elizabeth shrugged it off. Considering the distressed expression on Carson's face, now was obviously not the time to begin an argument. Sitting down, she said to Carson, "You asked that I meet with you?"

Carson had been under a great deal of stress lately, and it showed. The illness was growing both in scope and severity. Being Elizabeth's personal physician made him the one nearly everyone turned to, even if it technically was not his responsibility. Elizabeth knew he would never evade those who needed him or his skills, nor would she dream of asking him to. Still, given the lack of color in his face, she did wish he would rest himself. He'd do no one any good if he too became ill.

"Yes, Majesty," Carson answered from his position behind his desk. He ran his fingers through his hair nervously. He took a deep breath, and then spoke. "There is no point in trying to make this sound pretty or less alarming than it is, so I shall be blunt: I believe that Lord Daniel is close to death."

Elizabeth blinked, and then stared at the physician. Surely she had misheard him?

Jack's strangled voice, however, left no doubt. "What? But he actually slept today. I thought that was a good sign!"

"Normally, I would say that it is," Carson admitted, "but what concerns me more is the fever. Though it's held steady for the past day or so, it is still disturbingly high and shows no signs of abating, even when we began packing in the ice around him."

Elizabeth flinched. She was no student of the medical arts, but she knew that if the fever did not come down soon, Daniel might never be the same again. If he survived.

"I am continuing to do everything in my power, Majesty," Carson hastened to say as he looked in her direction. "I felt, though, that it would be best if you both knew the realities of the situation, that you might prepare yourselves."

Elizabeth bit the inside of her lip, but nodded while silently asking herself when the world had begun to fall apart at the seams.

Jack continued to ask further questions of Carson, asking if there was anything that could be obtained that would help at all, and other such things. Elizabeth said nothing, struggling to maintain control. Things were bad enough as it was, but to hear that her cousin was dying…

Eventually, she and Jack left Carson to his work. Jack bowed to her absently and turned to leave, but Elizabeth caught him by the arm. Forcing thoughts of Daniel from her mind, she told him, "We need to speak. Now."

Jack stared at her, but nodded. "As you wish," he replied dully.

He did not look as though he was paying much attention to her at the moment, so Elizabeth said nothing as they moved toward her audience chamber. Daniel’s state hung over them like a specter, but she forced herself to ignore it. She couldn’t think about it. She just _couldn’t_. Not yet.

* * *

  
Jack could not get Beckett's words out of his head. Daniel was dying. There was nothing he could do, but Jack could not stop clenching his hands into fists.

His son would barely look at him, and his mentor, Lord George, was also ill. Jack hadn't slept in days, due to the heat. The entire government was on the brink of collapse. The queen had suspended the college of lords in a fit of pique. All the rumors and whispers about Sarah had been reignited, thanks to Elizabeth. How long would it be before someone guessed the truth publicly?

And Daniel was dying.

Elizabeth was pacing the other end of her audience chamber, wringing her hands. Finally she turned towards him. "Why did you not speak?"

"What?"

"When Lord William asked about the reports of the raids, I looked right at you, Jack, and you said nothing."

Jack frowned. He did not really remember hearing such a question, but he had been watching Sarah closely after her speech, worrying about what might result from this rash action of Elizabeth's. "I... did not hear him."

Elizabeth huffed out a breath and resumed her pacing. "The entire college saw me waiting for you and you did nothing. The only person who could have quelled their paranoia about these mythical border raids was the head of the military, whose own lands are on the border, and you did not even deign to look at me!"

His own anger kindled at Elizabeth's display of temper. "Do not blame me for what passed in the college chamber this evening, Majesty. It was not my choice to tell them of Osiris and Ba'al."

"No, but you certainly did nothing to help," she snapped. Then she paused. "Was that the reason? You were angry with me for not consulting you on my decision to tell the college of that information, so you withheld your support to punish me?"

Jack scoffed. "When have I ever displayed that level of vindictiveness, or forethought?" Elizabeth rolled her eyes. "But while we are on the subject, you should have told me what you intended to do."

"You have been rather preoccupied, my lord," she said, rather snidely. "And by your own admission, on more than one occasion, politicking is not your forte."

"No, but the safety of this realm is," he shot back. "And there may be consequences to releasing this information you have not considered."

"Such as someone else figuring out that Lady Sarah killed Osiris?"

Jack went still. It felt as though his heart had stopped as well. Elizabeth spared him a blazing look and kept pacing. Finally through numb lips he asked, "How long have you known?"

The queen waved a dismissive hand. "Some months now. It was not difficult to deduce."

Jack took a deep breath. "And yet you still went ahead and gave the college everything they need to discover this truth as well? Did you stop for even a moment to consider what the cost to Sarah might be?"

"I spoke to Lady Sarah earlier today. I gave her to understand what I was about to do and she made no objection."

He snorted. "What objection could she make to a direct request from the queen? Ten years as a prisoner, held captive by that bastard and tortured, how could she dare defy you on any matter?"

Elizabeth's gaze was withering. "To have survived that and escaped, to remake a life here? Lady Sarah would have told me if I was asking something beyond bearing when I asked. She is stronger than you think, Jack."

"You do not know what she has been through –" he began, but Elizabeth cut him off.

"No, I don't, and neither do you," she said coldly. "But I can well remember the fear of a man I did not know taking possession of my body, and that, my lord, puts me in a far better position to empathize with Lady Sarah than you will ever be."

Jack flinched, remembering Sarah's sudden fear of him just hours earlier, the way she had recoiled from his touch. But he could not let Elizabeth's words pass. "And despite that, you opened her up to even more speculation at the hands of the college."

"Speculation and rumor are a fact of life in any court," Elizabeth pointed out. "There is a long distance between conjecture and proof, and only the three of us know for certain what happened. The gossip will die down and Sarah will survive."

"Is that what you told yourself when you decided to have her sacrifice her privacy to your purpose?"

Elizabeth's eyes narrowed. "I know that tonight I took the only road open to me. Lord Osiris' death is no great secret, and knowing Lord Ba'al, it is sure to come out that I contacted him. There was a chance that sharing this information with the college might have turned the tide of this debate, except I lacked the support of the man who swore to my father to protect me –"

"Don't you dare throw that in my face, Elizabeth!" Jack exploded. "Everything I have done for over ten years has been to protect you and this country. I left my wife and my son, my home and my lands for months and years to keep you safe, to preserve your realm, because I swore an oath to your father. I have never broken that faith and I never will, no matter what obstacles are in my path, or what people may stand in my way."

"Is that a threat, my lord marquis?" Elizabeth was eyeing him dangerously but he was too furious to care.

"I have told you, over and over, that we must master this gunpowder of the Asgard, or we risk being vulnerable to not only the Goa'uld but Caldora and any other nation that gets ahead of us. Yet still you are so blindly obsessed with your naval plans that you refuse to lift a finger to protect the country!"

"Neither the Goa'uld nor the Caldorans possess this technology yet, and they have not the resources to manage it without direct help from the Asgard, which Master Thor would never give. You have no idea what the consequences of pursuing this may be, yet you are so stubbornly convinced your way is the only one that you won't trust me to know what is best."

"For all your schooling, for all that you heard from King Henry and his advisors, you do not grasp the danger we are in. You know nothing of war but what you've read in books!"

The words had barely left his lips when Jack realized he had gone too far. Elizabeth advanced on him, her skirts clutched in her hands as she stalked across the room. "I know you fancy yourself more an expert on these matters than any of us, Jack, but you seem to forget what I have seen. I'm sick of you lecturing me on what I do not know! You did not watch a man strangle to death before you, dying for no other crime but that of being your husband for all of a few hours. You did not watch good men bleed to death to protect your own life. You did not look into the eyes of a man who schemed for years to kill you over and over and know he felt no remorse for his own treachery and greed. I have witnessed far more than my share of blood, my lord."

Elizabeth ran out of breath and Jack felt a sinking sensation in his stomach. Elizabeth had convinced herself a few acts of violence gave her understanding of war and death. She would never support the pursuit of the gunpowder. Thor's words during the summit came back to him, that Atalan would have fallen had the Goa'uld chosen to attack them rather than Caldora. Thor had not known about Osiris or Ba'al, of course, but that only made the priest's assessment worse.

The Goa'uld would not fight one another forever, and who knew if some enemy like the Ori lurked, unexpected, in the future?

"Blood is not the same as war, my lady. I fear you may not learn that lesson until it is too late," he told her bitterly.

He walked from the room without waiting for her dismissal, Elizabeth glaring at him until the door shut between them.

* * *

  
In Atlantis there were few places where one could be assured any amount of privacy, but it seemed that all of David Heightmeyer's years in the palace had served him well. Teyla was surprised when he led her and Richard Woolsey into one of the storerooms deep in the palace, but it was one place where nobody would disturb them. He pulled three crates around, and they sat down in the odd, dark room. "We would of course like to extend our apologies to the queen," Heightmeyer began. "Those who were spreading such falsehoods and being so impertinent about her Majesty will be properly rebuked."

"Her Majesty will be pleased to hear that," Teyla said. She knew now that the time for winning the argument in the college was past. It was up to her to salvage what she could from this situation. "I believe that among us, we have exhausted the various reasons behind our positions. It would perhaps be best for us to discuss what each side wants."

"Reasonable to me," Heightmeyer replied, then he gestured to Teyla. "Ladies first."

She heard noises coming from the kitchen but ignored them. "Obviously my first concern is the safety of Atalan's coast," she said. "This cannot be achieved in increments. It requires a deeper commitment than that. Perhaps it can be argued that our goals and yours cannot be met at once, but we have made such progress in just a year. Wraith attacks have been far less frequent since the spring than in any time in my memory. I do not believe it is a coincidence that this has happened when at last we have a real shipwright on the island, not only constructing new ships but also refitting the old ones."

Woolsey was almost scowling. "I thought we were not here to revisit subjects we have already exhausted."

Teyla gave him a look, almost daring him to interrupt her again, but he subsided. "What we on the coast are asking is not that the army be ignored, nor the land borders. But I believe very strongly that the coast of Atalan has suffered enough neglect. I have it on good authority that another four ships will increase the coast's security to a degree that Wraith attacks will be rare. We will still be in need of larger warships eventually, but four more ships of the _Queen Margaret_ 's class will provide peace of mind, if nothing else."

Heightmeyer nodded. "A worthy goal. All of us have a stake in this, to a degree, given how much of our lives we spend here. But how long will another four ships take?"

"A year at least," Teyla replied. "I have spoken with Master McKay, and he seems to think that is feasible, even with his schedule of refitting the remainder of the old navy. And of course the shipyard is always need of attention."

"A year," Woolsey repeated.

"We could revisit the idea of diverting resources at that time," she suggested. "I believe you will find us more amenable to the suggestion when our crops are not being pillaged and our villages burned."

Woolsey didn't roll his eyes, but he looked close to it. "That is no compromise on your part," he said. "If Wraith attacks were to increase – something I deeply hope will not happen, mind you – you would be able to come back next year and argue that it is too dangerous to divert resources away from the navy. No, I believe we must have a compromise from you now."

Teyla contained her annoyance with difficulty. "What do you propose?"

"We had initially advanced the idea of a freeze to all naval construction until the border with the Goa'uld had been adequately secured," Heightmeyer replied. "We would be willing to concede on this. Master McKay would be allowed to complete the construction of the ship whose keel he has already laid, and continue refitting the existing fleet until such time that new watchtowers along the borders have been constructed, and the existing ones inspected and repaired as needed."

"Along all the borders," Teyla clarified darkly.

"It is a compromise, Lady Teyla," Heightmeyer replied. "I would also suggest that half of Master McKay's workforce be dispatched to work on the watchtowers, but the exact number is flexible."

Teyla held her breath for a moment. She could already imagine the fit Rodney McKay would have upon learning that half of his workforce would be removed from his endeavor. "Have you a notion of how long that will take?"

"Six months," Heightmeyer replied. "If my understanding is correct, I do not believe it would be a great setback for the navy. Winter must make construction in the shipyard difficult, but a great deal more can be accomplished during the winter in the south."

It was a fair point. Though there was work that could be accomplished, the progress was quite slow in the dark winter months here in the north. If the border work could be completed during that cold season, the men might be back by next spring and back at work on the heavy warships the coast needed so desperately. It was hardly ideal, but Teyla was dubious she could hope for better.

Outwardly she kept her face grave. "We can take this proposal to the queen," Teyla said. "But I cannot guarantee that she will agree to it."

Woolsey nodded. "Queen Elizabeth is reasonable and just. I do not believe she will scorn an honest attempt at compromise."

* * *

  
Upon Jack's departure, Elizabeth fled to her chambers so quickly that her guards had to rush to keep up with her. She fought against the choked feeling in her throat and bit her lip to stop its trembling. She shut herself in her rooms without allowing any comment from Marcus. It was so late, and too many things had come upon her at once. This fight with Jack had been building for some time, but she might have been better prepared for it had the insolence from certain parties in the college not completely blindsided her. She knew there were those who disagreed with her, but she had not expected such malice.

And Daniel was dying. That news had left her sick to her stomach with dread.

Her bedchambers were empty, she realized, sitting down. With everything falling apart around her, she needed her friends, and their absence was just another painful blow. Having no witnesses and nothing left to distract her from the events of the last hour, Elizabeth laid her head down upon the table and sobbed.

Some time passed before anything disturbed her, and she was so lost in her own misery that she had not the time to compose herself before the door opened. Marcus was on the other side, but he was so startled by her appearance that he stared, forgetting to protect her privacy for once. "My lady?" he asked, alarmed.

Teyla, who had been standing just beyond, rushed into the room. "My lady, what is the matter?" she asked, kneeling down before Elizabeth. "Are you unwell?"

Elizabeth looked from Teyla to Marcus and back, knowing she could not conceal the truth from them. "Daniel is dying," she said without preamble, her voice breaking.

Teyla's immediate distress was obvious, but she glanced quickly at Marcus, who took it as his cue to leave them alone, and took Elizabeth's hands in hers. "Surely it is not so grave as that?"

"I fear it is," Elizabeth replied. "Carson wanted me to be prepared."

"Oh, Elizabeth," Teyla said gently.

She took a few shaky breaths before attempting to speak again. "When my parents died, I thought I was all alone," she said. "Daniel... He was always there. If he – if he – Teyla, I cannot lose him too."

At that thought she began to weep again, and Teyla embraced her. Thankfully, she was too wise to attempt to offer words of comfort and simply let Elizabeth cry.

Eventually, though, she pulled away from Teyla and rose from her chair. She walked to the window, where she usually went when she was not sure she could keep her feelings from showing. "You came on some other purpose, I am sure," she said, her voice rough.

"I did," said Teyla. "I was approached by David Heightmeyer and Richard Woolsey after the session. They wished to speak to me about a compromise."

Elizabeth looked over her shoulder. Such a suggestion would have offended her at one time, but now she saw a tiny ray of hope that they might find a way to put this unpleasant business behind them. "A compromise? Do they have the clout in the college to accomplish such a thing?"

"I believe they do. Would you hear the details of our discussion?"

"Please."

"Woolsey proposes a six-month halt to new construction of the navy," Teyla said. "Refitting of existing ships and construction on the keel that has already been laid would be allowed, but no new ships would be begun. Half of Master McKay's workforce would be sent out to repair the border towers and build new ones."

Elizabeth frowned. This would slow down their progress considerably, but not irreparably. "He believes that can be accomplished in six months?"

"Yes, my lady."

Elizabeth looked back out the window. "There is a certain logic to it," she mused. "Last winter was difficult for the shipyard. They would not be accomplishing much anyway."

"I believe it to be a reasonable compromise," Teyla said. "It would perhaps even be reasonable to offer more of the shipyard workers to hasten the task, though I would not wish to be the one to inform Master McKay of that."

Elizabeth almost smiled. "Indeed. Perhaps we should make Matthew of Glaston do it. It would be a fitting punishment for his insolence." Her attempt at humor sounded flat even in her own ears. Her pride and her feelings were too raw still from this evening's humiliation to joke about such things.

"That it would." Teyla came near her then. "Does this compromise meet with your approval?"

"It is better than I would have hoped for an hour ago. Do what you must."

"And when will the queen summon the college again?" Teyla asked.

Her eyes told Elizabeth full well that the Countess of Athos understood why the queen had dismissed the college until further notice and would offer no condemnation for that action. Much as Elizabeth would have liked to punish the spiteful gentlemen who had assailed her with such disrespectful accusations, a queen could not afford such pettiness. "Tomorrow."

Teyla nodded, then laid her hand on Elizabeth's arm. "Let me see you to bed, my lady. You do not look well, and the night has dragged on long enough already."

Elizabeth was in hearty agreement, and she could not resist her friend's kindness tonight.

* * *

  
Jack stalked away from Elizabeth's audience chamber in a fury. There was no convincing her. For months Elizabeth had been ignoring the advice of her inner circle, whether in personal matters like Prince Radek's courtship or matters of policy like sending word to Ba'al about Osiris' death. Now she had grown openly defiant of his opinion while demanding his submission to her will.

Yet part of Jack's mind was still in shock over Carson's news. It could not be true that Daniel was dying. Not after all these years, after all the battles they had witnessed and survived together. Jack could not imagine life in Atlantis without his oldest and best friend.

A storm was raging outside when Jack found his way to Richard Woolsey's door. The other man was surprised to find him knocking. "Come in, my lord," Woolsey said, and Jack hoped no one saw him enter.

Woolsey had been in the process of lighting a fire when Jack knocked, and he went back to it once the door was shut. "I was somewhat surprised by Lady Sarah's speech this evening," Woolsey said. "Judging by your reaction, I believe you were as well."

Jack sat down rather gracelessly while Woolsey stood away from the fire. "I knew her feelings on the subject," he said, trying not to think of that afternoon when he had learned her opinion. "But I had no idea she would speak. She barely speaks of the Goa'uld to me, let alone to strangers."

"I have no doubt that some of our colleagues will be swayed by her argument. She has unimpeachable authority on that subject." At his desk, Woolsey poured them both a drink and then brought it over. "But I must ask you something, my lord. You have yet to speak a word in the queen's defense, though you command her army. Do you not support her opinion?"

"We are not in complete agreement on this matter," Jack replied. "Lady Teyla is, and she is a better politician than I. I am not surprised that the queen is relying upon her."

Woolsey nodded. "That is why Heightmeyer and I approached her tonight about a compromise."

Jack blinked. "What kind of compromise?"

"A hiatus at the shipyard over the winter, until the border towers are satisfactory."

Jack hesitated. "I do not know that the queen will agree to that. There are other issues before her now which she is not dealing with rationally."

Woolsey was taken aback by that remark. Jack himself was somewhat surprised that he'd said it. "Lord Jonathan, what exactly are you trying to tell me?"

Jack looked away. "Did you happen to hear aught of the reports from the war in Caldora?" he asked.

Woolsey shrugged slightly. "A little, here and there. There were rumors of some sort of Asgard magic intervening."

Jack could imagine Thor bristling at his life's work being described as magic, but he put that aside. "Indeed," he replied. "And while the queen was in Neill, she and I had occasion to witness what Asgard invention saved the Caldorans. It was a new weapon, one with tremendous destructive power. Upon one firing of it, countless Goa'uld lay dead or dying and the rest of the army fled for their lives."

Woolsey looked both confused and alarmed by this, and he sat in silence for some time. "How is such a thing possible?" he finally asked.

"I saw it demonstrated," Jack replied. "It is a powder which reacts violently to fire. When used in weapons of iron, it can propel a projectile with enough force to bring down a stag a hundred yards away."

"And the queen has reservations about this," Woolsey said, coming to his own conclusion.

"Yes, but you cannot gather spilled milk back into the pail," Jack told him. "This weapon has been used already, and seen by the Goa'uld. I cannot imagine that they will share her scruples on the matter. Prevarication is a luxury we can ill afford."

Jack left him with that thought, knowing that Woolsey was a smart man and could see an advantage when one was in front of him. Jack had little doubt that he would take it.

The whole business was distasteful to him, but it had to be done. He would do anything to keep Atalan safe, and do anything to uphold a vow he had made to Edmund Weir. He would protect Elizabeth from anything, even from herself.


	4. Collapse (4/4)

Laura had not seen her husband in over a day; unsurprising given the number of sick people in the palace, and that two of them were among the queen's most trusted advisors meant Carson had his hands full. She was apprehensive, though, when she received a request early in the morning to meet him in the physician's chamber. Why did he not come to their rooms?

He was every bit as haggard-looked as she expected, sitting behind his desk wearily when she entered the room. She would have gone to him but he stood up and held out a warning hand to keep her away.

Alarm swept through her. "Carson, are you ill?"

"No, love. I'm just tired. But I have had my hands in the blood of those who are sick. I do not wish to take any risks."

Laura nodded, still looking at him worriedly. Carson was staring back with a similar expression. "How are you feeling?"

"I've had a few more dizzy spells," she said. "But no more nose bleeds." She bit her lip. "Is that a good sign?"

Carson shrugged slightly. "I do not know, love. The last time... You had the mountain to contend with. We can't be certain what precisely was related to that, and what wasn't." She thought that over for a moment. "You've had no pains, no bleeding?"

"No." Some of the tension in him seemed to fade. It had been less than two days in Neill from when she first took ill to her courses coming so unexpectedly. It had been two days now and she had noticed no change as of yet. Laura was choosing to take that as a good sign, and clearly Carson was as well.

"Laura, I need you to do something for me."

"What is it?"

"Do you remember what you promised the other night?"

Laura's fear crept back. "Yes."

"Stay away from anyone who has signs of the fever. Do not go near them, nor breathe the same air. Do not touch any of the sick."

His expression was so grim, she took an involuntary step forward. "Carson, what is it?"

He rubbed his eyes. "Three of my patients died last night."

Laura swallowed hard. "Lord Daniel?"

"He lives. For now." Carson sank against his desk. "It is a blood fever, Laura. The Asgard have seen this before, but even they have no skill in the face of this pestilence. More people may fall ill, and more will die before it runs its course." He nodded towards a stack of papers on his desk. "Healers along the coast report the same. Mistress Perna wrote to Lady Teyla to say two of the Athosians have died already, and a good quarter of the village is ill to some degree."

Laura covered her mouth with her hand. She had harbored no inkling that the sickness was so bad as this. Everyone had thought the heat and the foul weather had been to blame for so many people becoming ill.

"I must stay with my patients, which means I should not come to near to you myself. And Laura, please, I beg you, stay away from anyone who shows signs of the fever." His voice cracked slightly and she was struck by the haunted look on his face. "I could not bear something happening to you, or the child."

Laura's hand pressed against her belly. Truthfully, they did not even know for certain if she was pregnant, but if she was...

"Promise me, Laura."

She nodded slowly. "I will be careful."

He sighed in relief. "You should go. The queen will need you today. And take care of yourself."

Elizabeth would be up by now. Laura shot one last look at her husband. "I will go. But I am sending a maid from the kitchens with some food for you, and I will tell them to report to me if you do not eat it." She could not bear to lose him either.

He managed to call up the ghost of a smile for her. "As you wish, my lady."

"I love you, Carson."

"I love you, Laura."

* * *

When Sarah woke the next morning, she reached for the blankets at the end of the bed, wanting to stave off the chill. Several moments passed before she realized that the heat was gone at last. The rains had finally driven away the sweltering temperatures.

It was, in fact, still raining when she got out of bed and her maid came in to help her dress. She was just finishing with her hair when there was a knock at the door. The maid went to answer it. "I bear a message from the queen," said a page, and Sarah went to the door. The young boy bowed and said, "Her Majesty calls the college to assemble in an hour."

That was all there was to the message, and the page departed, leaving Sarah bewildered. After the shocking accusations leveled at the queen the previous night, she would have thought that Elizabeth would leave the college suspended for several days until these men came to their senses. It seemed that the queen had taken a very different tack in punishing the college, making them convene early in the morning after so many late-night sessions.

Sarah ate a quick breakfast and headed to Lady Teyla's chambers, where she found the countess readying for the session. "I came to offer my assistance," she explained.

Teyla paused. "Last night I struck a compromise with Woolsey," she replied. "It will need support from both sides if it is to pass."

"Of course," Sarah replied, sure that whatever Teyla had negotiated would be reasonable.

"If you could convince Lord Jonathan..."

Sarah stiffened slightly. "Jack and I have not spoken of this much," she said carefully. "He was not happy that the queen divulged her communication with Lord Ba'al." She suspected Jack was unhappy about many things, including her own speech, but she did not say so aloud.

"I wondered at his silence," Teyla said.

"He has been much occupied with Daniel's well-being," Sarah added. "I believe the severity of his condition was something of a shock to Jack."

"Of course." Teyla crossed the room then and laid her hand upon Sarah's arm. "No matter the outcome of this day, you have made an ally in me."

She smiled wryly. "I am sure there will be ample opportunity someday to call in the favor."

"Of that, my lady, I have no doubt."

* * *

This time, Elizabeth let the herald announce her before she entered the assembly hall. Even so there were still some getting to their seats as she took her place with Laura and Kate on either side of her throne. The morning session had had just the effect she had desired; the lords looked tired and chastened. Though she had to admit that she herself was exhausted after the previous night.

She would be glad to see this over. Ideally, she wanted to see the matter resolved reasonably, but most of all she wanted this terrible debate to end.

Benjamin Hurst was again in Lord George's place, and he looked at her briefly. "Are you all right, Majesty?" he asked lowly. "You look pale."

Elizabeth tried to smile, but she knew it probably looked more like a grimace. "I'm always pale."

He seemed to take her at her word, for he called the assembly's attention and nodded to Elizabeth. She nodded back in thanks, and then said, "We understand there is a compromise to be put forth."

Low murmurs spread across the hall, and Richard Woolsey stood in his place. "There is, your Majesty," he said, bowing slightly to her. "We propose a six-month suspension of most construction on the navy, excluding the refitting of existing ships and work on the keel already laid, to pass largely during the winter months. During this time, half of the shipyard's workers will be dispatched to the borders to make repairs to watch towers and build new ones as needed."

There were many raps against the railing at this, and Elizabeth nodded. However, before she could speak, Woolsey continued. "There is one more matter," he said, holding up his hand. He looked nervous but determined. "Obviously, resources will have to be diverted as well. During this time, we ask that the queen divert some amount of work and treasure to the development of an invention of the Asgard which could be used as a weapon effective to protect us on land and sea."

The college went into an uproar at this, and Elizabeth's whole body went stiff with shock as her mind numbly ran through the possible ways that Woolsey could have learned of the gunpowder. Teyla was on her feet immediately, demanding that Woolsey renounce this so-called compromise, for it was not what she had agreed to. Dimly Elizabeth realized that David Heightmeyer was objecting as well, but her eyes fell on Jack's face and her shock crystallized into anger.

Jack was the only one who could have done this to her.

Elizabeth held up her hand, and the lords quieted somewhat. "We must agree with the Countess of Athos, my lord," she said to Woolsey. "This is not the compromise we were apprised of."

"New information came to light," Lord Richard replied. "It is my understanding that this weapon drove the Goa'uld from the battlefield. If it is as destructive as reported, it could be invaluable to the protection of our nation."

There were demands to know more about this weapon and why Elizabeth had not told them of it. Soon, though, Lord David gained the floor and said above the din, "I ask that Lord Jonathan speak, as the commander of her Majesty's army. Surely his opinion is important to hear now as we consider this."

Elizabeth only just stopped herself from clutching the arms of her throne more tightly. Her knuckles were already white. There was no way to prevent Jack from speaking without looking like a tyrant. Part of her hoped that Jack's legendary distaste for making speeches would win the day, but it was too much to hope for, given that this was likely his doing in the first place. After a few moments, he rose and cleared his throat. "I stand before my peers today with a great soberness," he began. "Opposing the queen in this manner is a serious act, one which I hope I will never have to repeat. But while I believe her to be well intentioned, as always, I also believe she is wrong."

Gasps went up from the assembly. Most of them had probably never seen a monarch's advisor stand up in open opposition in this fashion. "I began to serve in King Edmund's army when I was seventeen years old," Jack said. "I served my king in everything he asked of me, great or small. I fought against the Goa'uld when they rose up against us for supporting the Jaffa in their claim of independence. When the Ori attacked this very island, the late king tasked me with protecting Queen Margaret and their little daughter, only two years old. This I did to the best of my ability. Had it been required of me, I would have given up my life to protect the child now enthroned before us."

Elizabeth forced herself to remain perfectly still, though her anger and hurt were mounting with every word he spoke. She had never known him to be as manipulative as this.

"We have heard here, from some as knowledgeable as I about the Goa'uld, that they will be occupied for some time with internal strife," Jack continued, sparing a very brief glance towards Sarah. "This I will not refute. Indeed, I agree that their own troubles will distract them for a time, but they will not be distracted forever, nor can we know how long their eyes will be averted from us. Atalan is still a prize, even more so than Caldora. We should spend this time building up our defenses against an attack. After all, we were the first among the nations to support Caldora's defense. Though others joined in, the Goa'uld have an obvious target for retribution in us.

"The Goa'uld have seen this weapon which Lord Richard has brought to our attention. If we think they will be unable to develop it themselves, we fool ourselves. We must act with all haste in this matter, for no weapon in our arsenal is powerful enough to withstand it."

Many in the hall called out in agreement, until Elizabeth raised her hand to silence them. Then Teyla stood and was recognized by Lord Benjamin. "I will not address the matter of the weapon," she said, "for I feel that one lord's vague understanding of a complex thing is not enough for any of us to form a true opinion. I trust her Majesty's judgment in such matters, and I am somewhat amazed that you do not, since you were so instrumental in developing her Majesty's judgment." Before Jack could object to that broadside, she asked, "You argue that because we helped the Caldorans defend themselves against an unlawful and unwarranted invasion, the Goa'uld may turn to us next?"

"I do," Jack replied.

"I see." Teyla squared her shoulders. "Unless my memory fails me, Lord Jonathan, that argument arose when we in the college discussed the matter of aiding Caldora, and you argued vehemently against such logic."

That drew some jeering in Jack's direction, but he ignored it. "Circumstances change, Lady Teyla. At the time, none of us could have known the circumstances of the Goa'uld's departure from Caldora."

"So you will change with the winds," she replied, shaking her head. "What good is it, my lord, to focus all our defense on such an unlikely event?"

"You seem to forget that the coast is not Atalan's only border," Jack shot back recklessly. "Why should we devote so much of our precious resources to defending a small portion of the country? We endanger the rest of the country by focusing so exclusively on the coast!"

"We are at war on the coast," Teyla said coldly. "Show me another part of our border where we are not at peace with our neighbors and I will gladly concede the argument."

There were more boos at that, but Elizabeth could not tell whom they were directed at. She suspected there was some for both the speakers. Teyla seemed to ignore it. "Would any man in this hall disband the navy entirely?" she asked loudly, to be heard over the nobles. "Would any of you sacrifice your safety in this palace in order to strengthen the mountain border? If you will not, why should we of the coast be asked to sacrifice our chance at peace and security?"

The crowd settled down, and she got silence as an answer. Elizabeth let out a long breath. It was a compelling argument, perhaps the most compelling she'd heard from either side thus far. "We have defenses enough that the Goa'uld did not attack us this spring," Teyla continued. "I cannot imagine that they would have chosen to attack Caldora had Atalan been as easily invaded. Why then should we fear them?"

"Because the Goa'uld do not think as you or I think, Lady Teyla," Jack said. "Your logic is sound enough, to be sure, but there is no guarantee that such an argument would be their guide."

"You offer me nothing but vague hints and suppositions," she told him, looking him straight in the eye instead of addressing the assembly as well. "My people are dying, and their deaths could be prevented! I would rather watch them die of plague or famine, for then I would know that there was truly nothing I could do to help them. But what you and your comrades suggest – abandoning the defense of your countrymen in order to make yourselves both safer and richer – is the act of cowards."

There were several loud gasps in the hall at Teyla's accusation, and Elizabeth felt as though her heart had stopped for a moment as her friend crossed a dangerous line. But if Teyla realized the implications of accusing Jack of cowardice, she did not show it.

"You think me a coward?" Jack asked, though with somewhat less venom than Elizabeth would have expected. He looked almost startled at Teyla's vehemence.

To her credit, Teyla did not back down. "You have served crown and country with distinction, Lord Jonathan," she said coldly. "This does not mean your actions will always be right, or even honorable."

The jeering that followed her words was loud and unruly, and Elizabeth feared that some of the more agitated members of the college might start throwing things at Teyla for her words. Teyla looked to her for help in quelling the crowd, but there was nothing to be done. Soon the majority of them were calling together for a vote on the matter.

It seemed pointless to Elizabeth, but Hurst followed procedure and called for order again. "All those in favor of the measure to divert funds from the treasury to the strengthening of defenses along the land borders, rise."

There was a great shuffling of feet and most of the college rose. Elizabeth didn't bother to count. She had lost long before entering the chamber tonight.

Her head was swimming as Hurst called for those opposed to rise, and swallowing seemed difficult. Hurst directed them all to sit, and then all eyes were on her. But Elizabeth waited until Jack looked at her before she would speak.

Very quietly, she said, "We will acquiesce to your will."

In response, she got a mixture of applause and calls for her to clarify her opinion. She would not tell them that they had convinced her of the merits of their argument, so she rose from her throne, ignoring an immediate bout of lightheadedness, and swept out of the hall so quickly that Kate and Laura barely kept up with her. She had to get out of the crowded, noisy chamber, though the corridor did not seem much better.

Outside the rear door of the assembly hall, Peter Grodin was waiting with a stranger. "Your Majesty," he said, but she waved him off.

"I am sorry, Master Grodin, but I cannot –"

Peter looked apologetic. "Your Majesty, this man has arrived with urgent messages from Iolan."

His interruption was enough to make her stop and turn around. "Indeed?"

The stranger bowed and pulled out a leather satchel, stamped and gilded with the image of a ship at sea. "My lady, I was instructed to place these messages in no hands but yours personally."

The image was a bitter reminder to her just now, but she took the satchel anyway. "Thank you," she said to the messenger. To Peter she added, "See to it that he receives lodging and nourishment."

Peter bowed. "Yes, my lady."

The two men departed, and Elizabeth nearly fled up the nearest stairs, her heart pounding. She was not sure what was upsetting her more, what had happened in the college or the fact that there was urgent news from her country's oldest ally. She was not sure how many things could go wrong in the space of a day, but she was certain that she had already had her fill.

At the door of her private study, she asked Marcus and the other guards to remain outside. The captain nodded obediently and closed the door for her when she went in. "Elizabeth, you do not look well," Laura said. "Let me get you something to eat."

She nodded, suddenly dreading the contents of this dispatch and wanting to be alone as she read it. "Kate," she said as Laura departed, "will you take a message to your father?"

"Now?" Kate asked, surprised.

"Yes. Tell him he has my thanks. I know he had no part in this deception."

Kate looked most reluctant, but she followed the order anyway. As Kate exited the room, Elizabeth hurriedly opened the satchel, pulling out two letters and dropping the leather case onto a nearby table.

Both letters were in Radek's hand, but one was addressed to her more formally than the other, so she opened it first. What she found inside could not have been a greater shock.

Natalya was dead. Radek would be king.

Fleetingly she thought of Natalya's young son as she tore at the seal of the second letter, her hands shaking. What in the world had possessed the nobles in Iolan to set aside the succession they had agreed upon when Radek's father had passed away?

 _Elizabeth,_ the second letter read,

_I hardly know what to write you at this time. My sister is dead. After weeks of heat and drought, the rain returned to Rainier and brought with it a terrible sickness. I was away from the capital along with my nephew; otherwise I do not know if we would have escaped the same fate._

_The house of nobles convened immediately, and after great discussion, they determined that I should not be regent for Lukas, but king. It was the last thing I expected, but things have changed in Iolan since my father's death. They no longer wished to risk the uncertainty of a prolonged regency. I cannot say I blame them._

_There is something else which I dearly hope has not already reached your ears. Lady Jean Miller, sister to Master McKay, has agreed to marry me. The house of nobles has offered no opposition to our marriage, though she will have the title of Princess Consort instead of Queen. As of yet we have not even discussed a time for the wedding, but my people are understandably nervous about the succession and would rather have my marriage settled sooner rather than later._

The letter went on a little more, but Elizabeth could hardly read the words. Radek was going to be married? To Lady Jean, of all people? She remembered the woman, of course, and had no reason to dislike her, but Rodney McKay's sister was of common birth. Radek would not be marrying her out of political necessity. He would marry her out of love.

Elizabeth knew she had no right to be jealous, not after having rejected his suit some months earlier, but she could not say what she felt on the matter. It seemed that Radek had turned too soon to another woman, and yet she knew he would never marry a woman he did not deeply care about.

The room was still too warm, she thought, clutching the letter in her hand, and she could not make sense of it all.

* * *

Jack had no words for what was going on as Elizabeth nearly ran out of the room. The college was in an uproar, with many of the men crowding around him in congratulations. He couldn't listen to what they were saying, though. Instead, he looked across the hall to where Sarah was talking with Teyla. He couldn't see her face but he could tell from her posture that she was furious.

He couldn't blame her.

Without thinking much about it Jack began pushing his way out of the crowd and out of the assembly hall. He didn't stop for anything until he had reached the palace armory, near the gates. The guards at its entrance did not stop him and he went in, finding a bench toward the back where he sat down, hunched over. He rarely came down here, for the room was fraught with memories of the last time Atlantis had been under direct attack. As the Ori approached and the army readied itself to defend the capital, Edmund had come down here and asked him not to stand with the troops but to protect the queen and little Elizabeth, for the royal guard would be fighting with the soldiers.

Jack knew every way out of the palace, including the exit down into the water below the kitchens, but during that terrible night he did not know how he would protect them if the palace were overrun. Two years old, Elizabeth had been willful and stubborn, but she could be carried to safety. Queen Margaret had been heavily pregnant at the time, and a quick escape would have been next to impossible. So Jack had stood at the window, praying that the Ori would be held back, and watched what was unfolding below on the isthmus, with Elizabeth in his arms.

Despite the noise of the battle, she never cried.

His own oath to Elizabeth had begun that day, truthfully. When the dust had settled, King Edmund was found to be gravely wounded. The injury would take six years to kill him, but after that battle he had to depend more and more on his advisers. Jack became the commander of the army, and more and more of his time passed in Atlantis, away from his wife and child.

He had bled to fulfill that vow. The last years of his marriage, his son's childhood – these he had sacrificed to protect his country and serve the crown. He had never done something like this, though, and with every passing moment, he felt as though he had made a terrible mistake. He would never have defied King Edmund that way, so why would he do this to Elizabeth?

He heard the guards at the door say something, and he looked up to see that Sarah had found him. "Arming yourself for your next insurrection?" she asked venomously.

One of the guards looked at Jack, and he nodded to them. Sarah walked in, every line of her body exuding her anger. "What possessed you to undermine the queen in such a fashion? I know it was you who spoke to Woolsey about this mysterious weapon. Why would you betray the queen in that way?"

"I had to act," he said defensively. "She was not thinking clearly."

"And you base that conclusion on what? Perhaps it is you who is not thinking clearly."

"Elizabeth was being reckless," he retorted. "She announced her own contact with Ba'al, she risked your reputation by divulging the information about Osiris and inveigling you to speak for her, and then she dissolved the college like a child having a temper tantrum-"

"Jack," she interrupted. "The queen did not ask me to speak. I chose to address the college in support of her."

He went still for a moment. "You told me she came to you..."

"To ask my permission to tell the college Osiris was dead. Elizabeth asked for nothing other than my leave." Exasperated, Sarah folded her arms across her chest. "I spoke to Lady Teyla and I offered my help. I knew no one could more effectively quell the foolish rumors than I."

He groaned. Why did all the women in his life insist on making their own lives more difficult? "Sarah, why would you take such a risk? Do you understand what this will do to the rumors about you?"

She glared at him. "I acted because I believed it was the right thing to do. I am no more a helpless doll than the queen, Jack. I do not need to be sheltered and protected from harsh words. There is nothing anyone in Atalan could possibly say to me that would hurt me more than the most civil words I ever heard in Osiris' court. Do me the courtesy of believing that, and while you're at it, you might try extending the benefit of that belief to your queen before you damage her further."

"I was protecting her!" he protested angrily.

"You called her a child before the whole college! How do you think she will command their respect now that they know you have so little respect for her?"

"I didn't –" Jack began, getting to his feet.

"'I swore to protect the child enthroned before us'?" Sarah interrupted, stalking toward him. "She may have been a child when you first made that promise, but she is your sovereign queen! How dare you, Jack? It was not enough that you disagreed with her, but you had to sabotage her as well?"

"Sarah, what I said was wrong," he said. His insolence was impossible to excuse, but there were other things at play. "But she was making a tremendous mistake."

"You mean this weapon Woolsey mentioned?" she asked. "What makes you so sure she was wrong about it?"

"The Goa'uld saw it!" he exploded. "What do you think drove them from Caldora? What rational person would think they have not gone to their home to discover it for themselves?"

"While they are engaged in a struggle against one another? Even if one of them were to stumble upon the method of making it, there is no immediate threat to Atalan from the Goa'uld or this weapon."

"We have no way of knowing from where the next threat will come," he retorted. "We must be ready."

"While we leave the coastal territories to the mercy of the Wraith?"

She had him there, and he winced. "I do not wish to sacrifice the safety of the coast, you know that. I would secure the entire nation if I could."

"You could have, but you chose not to," she said icily. "I am fairly certain you have just made the second most powerful woman in Atalan your enemy by saying you would let her people die rather than consider someone else's opinions might be more informed than yours."

He shook his head. "I have seen my country disadvantaged in war twice before, Sarah. I cannot allow that to happen again. This weapon is too important."

"It is not just the weapon, Jack!" she insisted. "Atalan is rebuilding its navy! The college wants to redouble security on the borders, and now there is a weapon of untold power. Tell me, Jack, if you were the Tok'ra or the Jaffa or Iolan or Caldora, what would you think your neighbor is preparing for?"

Not only had Jack not thought of the matter in those terms before, he had had no idea that Sarah would so quickly formulate a sophisticated argument against the weapon. Since reading the reports from Caldora and watching the Asgard demonstrate the gunpowder, he had been fixed on the advantages of it and why they should be pursuing it.

"It will be a diplomatic nightmare for the queen, and you have no skill at diplomacy to help her," Sarah continued. He had never thought of the gunpowder from this angle before and something inside of him crumbled. It had not occurred to him that Elizabeth might have reasons for hesitating beyond her distaste for violence.

To be sure, Elizabeth had not made this argument to him herself, but then her accusations of recent weeks had always come back to the same thing: that he did not trust her. And he hadn't.

"Though the queen would be well within her rights to banish you from governance after this," Sarah added contemptuously.

Jack turned away from her, scrubbing his hand over his face. "I had to protect Atalan."

Sarah huffed out a mirthless laugh. "How can you protect Atalan if you destroy her queen?"

"Sarah –"

"No, Jack," she said, though her voice was somewhat softer than he deserved. "If you cannot see all the wrong you have done this day, then I do not know you. And I am not sure I want to."

He hazarded a glance at her over his shoulder. Was it really as she said? Had he, in his haste to protect her, done irreparable harm to Elizabeth?

Had he been so convinced of his own wisdom that he could not see beyond it?

He turned fully and walked past Sarah, leaving the armory. He heard her following after him. "Jack!" she called, and he paused to look at her. "Where are you going?"

"To make this right," he told her, and he left with all haste to find the queen.

Jack could only hope she wouldn't slam the door in his face.

* * *

The atmosphere outside the queen’s study was tense. Though the guards were trained to keep their expressions passive, all that was forgotten now. Marcus looked around at the men stationed at the door and saw anger written on every face.

Marcus didn't blame them. He had a feeling that his own expression mirrored theirs. Captain Sumner had trained all of them, and a deep sense of loyalty and obedience to the then-Princess Elizabeth had been a part of that training. To see the queen treated in such a manner by her nobles – including one of her own inner circle – was particularly galling.

The bond between the sovereign and her guards was one of mutual faith. It was their duty to protect her physical well-being, while in return entrusting her with the care of Atalan's interests. To stand by and watch as the nobility thwarted her efforts to safeguard the country through difficult times was particularly frustrating. That one whom they trusted, the head of their own armed forces, had assisted in the obstruction only made it worse.

The door opened twice. First Laura departed without speaking to the guards, and then Kate stepped out. Almost reflexively Marcus looked away, but to his shock she touched his arm. "She is deeply distressed," she said, her voice low. In her face he saw a mirror of his own feelings. "Laura is fetching food for her. I know you hardly need the instruction, but do not let anyone disturb her."

"Of course," Marcus replied, nodding. She started to go, but then he said, "Kate."

She turned back, a little surprised, and he cleared his throat. "Kate, your father –"

"My father tried to help," she interrupted harshly, drawing herself up. "He would never betray her."

"I know," he said gently. "And I know my opinion means little, but I am grateful that he tried."

Awkwardly, she nodded, and then hurried away.

It was not until Kate was gone from sight that Marcus realized that was the longest conversation they had had in weeks. He pushed the thought away. His responsibility to the queen went beyond her physical safety to her emotional state as well. Elizabeth had already been suffering the absence of several of her most trusted advisors, and Lord Daniel's condition remained dire. Jack's betrayal had come at the worst possible moment and Marcus feared the hurt this had caused Elizabeth. She would not recover from these events swiftly.

Footsteps broke into Marcus' swirling thoughts and he looked up to find the very object of his inner tirade quickly approaching. Marcus crossed his arms and said nothing when the Marquis of Neill came to a halt in front of him, his passage toward the door to her Majesty's study impeded.

"Captain," he said, "I wish to see the queen."

That was it? He stood against her, _humiliated_ her, and expected to act as though nothing had changed? Not bothering to conceal his contempt, Marcus replied coldly, "Her Majesty has received some urgent communications and has asked not to be disturbed." He did not budge from his position.

Irritation flashed through the older man's eyes and he opened his mouth – no doubt to say something cutting – but closed it again after a moment. After several moments, Jack said quietly, "I... came to apologize to her, Captain."

Marcus stared at him. Apologize? What was that worth now? The damage had been done, and was perhaps irreparable. Surely this would only distress Elizabeth more?

He sighed inwardly. Truthfully, that was not his decision to make. It was the queen's right to decide if she wished to hear Jack out. Marcus could not in good conscience make that decision for her.

"I will ask if she will see you," he allowed grudgingly. Without waiting for a response, Marcus turned on his heel and knocked on the door. "Your Majesty?" he called softly.

No response. Blinking, Marcus opened the door and stuck his head in. "Majesty? Lord Jonathan requests an audience."

He didn't see her from the doorway. A feeling of apprehension swept through him and Marcus opened the door wider, stepping further into Elizabeth's study. Moving toward her desk, he looked around. "Maj –"

Elizabeth was behind the desk, collapsed on the floor. Two letters lay next to her outstretched arm. Eyes widening in horror, Marcus shouted, "Elizabeth!" Vaulting over the desk, he knelt down beside her.

"What’s going on?" Jack demanded from the doorway.

"Get Beckett!" he ordered immediately. Jack remained motionless only for a moment, until Marcus lifted Elizabeth in his arms and rushed for the door. Jack hurried away in one direction and Marcus headed in the other, down the corridor toward Elizabeth's chambers. He barely noted that several of the guards were following him at a rapid pace. Stackhouse even slipped ahead of him, no doubt to open the door when Marcus got there.

He glanced down at the queen. Her eyes were shut, eyelashes dark against her pale face, but her cheeks were flushed. Marcus clenched his teeth.

He and his men were powerless to protect Elizabeth against this.  



End file.
